Entre Ciel et Terre
by Lecimal
Summary: Conte à Rebours ! - Rien n'est plus long que l'éternité. Excepté 20 ans de souffrances dans une prison. Rien n'est au dessus du pouvoir absolu. Il écrase même celui qui le détient.
1. Inéluctable

**Ce texte a été réalisé dans le cadre du défi Conte à Rebours !**

Disclamer : _Les personnages cités ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf ceux qui m'appartiennent, c'est facile, c'est ceux que personne connait) mais sont la propriété de... oh, allez, on connait la chanson. Le conte est original, cependant._

Rating : _M, mais pas tellement à cause de la présence de lemons._

Note : _Je remercie spécialement _**Ariani Lee**_ qui m'aide beaucoup (non j'ai pas fini, j'en suis au chapitre 6) pour cette fic, ainsi que_ **Kurozaya**_ qui m'a écrit un poème d'ouverture._

_Ensuite, je remercie une fois de plus tous les participants du défis, ainsi que tous ceux qui se sont inscrits mais ravisés, parce que c'est l'intention qui compte et que ça m'a fait chaud au coeur._

_Et pour finir, chers lecteurs, sachez que je me suis plantée assez franchement sur l'une de mes propres conditions, c'est assez la lose, je sais. J'ai écrit un truc à mi-chemin entre le conte noir et... autre chose. Vous m'en voyez navrée, je crois bien que j'ai échoué. Ça m'attriste un peu._

* * *

**_Inéluctable_**

Il était une fois un empereur. Il vivait, seul être masculin au cœur de la Cité Interdite, avec ses 13 épouses. Et, alors qu'il se faisait de plus en plus vieux, et elles de moins en moins jeunes, il désespérait de se voir offrir un fils. Car aucune de toutes ses filles ne pourrait jamais monter à sa suite sur le trône. Cependant c'était là son seul tracas, et il régnait avec bonté et justice. Son empire s'étendait entre le sommet du monde aux astres radieux et les pieds des nuages secoués par les grands vents. Il était immense et prospère. On y vivait en paix.

Mais la paix n'avait pas toujours régné. Lorsque la terre abritait encore les quatre éléments, que ceux de la technologie s'éteignaient à peine, leur espèce était apparue à la surface du monde. Elle avait émergé de la Conscience Universelle et s'était immédiatement scindée en deux races contraires et complémentaires : ceux de la terre et du feu, ceux du ciel et de l'eau. Tous savaient que le monde allait changer et que son nouveau visage dépendrait de leurs actes. Ceux du ciel et de l'eau soufflèrent alors pour éteindre ceux de la terre et du feu. Ils parvinrent à dissiper beaucoup d'entre eux. Furieux, les survivants invoquèrent le sang du monde à eux et firent couler tout le magma de tous les volcans sur ceux du ciel. La guerre fit rage, mais rien ne parvenait à stopper le sang du monde. Ceux du ciel étaient décimés, la surface, le visage du monde, s'asséchait et ne leur permettait plus d'y vivre alors qu'il favorisait ceux de la terre. L'un d'eux prit une grave décision, et conduisit les siens à travers les nuages, sous le sommet du monde, là où il faisait froid et où la pluie les sauva. Ceux de la terre ne purent franchir les pieds des nuages, trop humides, qui les auraient éteints à cause de leur nature brûlante. Ils déversèrent plutôt leur colère sur le visage du monde et le changèrent en ce portrait hideux couvert de sang et de cicatrices.

Le temps passa. Une organisation naquit dans le ciel et sur la terre. Une famille impériale, une autre royale, des règles de successions qui ressemblaient à celles des ancêtres de ceux de la technologie, qui avaient vécu sans nature puis avaient été décimés par la rage du monde. A cause ou grâce à la Frontière du Ciel et de la Terre, il n'y eut plus de guerre.

Mais un jour, l'Empereur du Ciel eut vent d'une atroce affaire. Le Roi de la Terre aurait découvert un moyen pour les siens de franchir la frontière, après des siècles de recherche acharnée, et sur son lit de mort, l'aurait confié à son fils. L'Empereur ne sut que faire. Il devait protéger son peuple de la folie de ceux de la terre. Car ils étaient violents et instables. Ils feraient du sommet du monde un toit de feu. La Frontière du Ciel et la Terre était le dernier rempart qui les sauvait. L'Empereur considérait qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Il ne réunit pas le Conseil, fit appeler les plus puissants élémentaires de l'empire et ensembles, durant huit jours et huit nuits, ils créèrent le globe. C'était une prison parfaite. Assez petite pour contenir dans une main mais trop grosse pour être totalement recouverte par deux, et surtout trop vide pour se passer d'un être si on l'ouvrait.

L'Empereur savait que ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire était cruel, et pour cela se déplaça lui-même. Une nuit, sous la lumière de la lune, il franchit la Frontière du Ciel et de la Terre et se volatilisa jusqu'au château du Roi de la Terre. Il trouva le Prince et, conscient de la monstruosité de son geste, ouvrit le globe et y emprisonna l'enfant. Il parvint à remettre le globe aux siens, mais ne franchit plus jamais la Frontière du Ciel et de la Terre.

L'empire ne resta pas longtemps sans empereur, car après une grossesse de 4 ans la treizième épouse mit au monde un garçon, qui fut sacré à peine né. Par contre, le royaume resta longtemps sans roi ni reine. Et chacun savait que si l'héritier venait à être libérer, sa colère et sa vengeance traverseraient la Frontière et détruiraient l'Empire du Ciel. Il fut donc scellé au fond des coffres impérieux, dans un lieu auquel seul l'Empereur pourrait se rendre.

Et il s'écoula 20 ans.

- (X : x : X) -

_« Un mirifique chemin reliant Ciel et Terre,_

_Intemporel entre les étés et les hivers._

_Nul ne sait comment il s'est formé,_

_S'il est construit de nuages ou de terre,_

_Ou peut être les deux se lient-ils; estropiés. »_

(Kurozaya-sensei)

Un million d'interrogations assaillaient l'esprit du jeune Empereur du Ciel. Qui était cette jeune femme à la peau brune et aux cheveux noir d'encre ? Pourquoi était-elle pieds nus ? Pourquoi dansait-elle au centre d'un cumulonimbus en plein orage ? Mais surtout…

Pourquoi portait-elle un yukata de la mauvaise couleur ?

- Votre Grâce ?

Roxas se frotta les yeux. Quand… Comment était-il rentré ?

- Votre Grâce, vous êtes bien pâle… Êtes-vous souffrant ?

Il baissa les yeux sur celle de ses épouses qui venait de parler. Elles étaient cinq en tout, vêtues des somptueux Ju-Ni Hitoe impériaux, ces kimono aux manches si longues et qui se composaient en douze couches s'étalant de part et d'autre des corps de celles qui les portaient, se superposant à ceux de leurs voisines. Chacune d'elle avait une place bien définie, et parfois se chamaillaient pour des broutilles à ce sujet. L'une d'elle, la plus éloignée du trône, en bas des marches, se plaignait notamment se devoir s'asseoir à même le sol. Une autre lui rétorquait alors assez vite que se tenir sur les marches était un privilège douloureux. La seule qui ne récriminait pas était la Première, la favorite. Du moins en avait-elle le nom, car Roxas ne l'aimait pas plus que les autres. On avait, une fois de plus, décidé de ça pour lui. Celle-ci était assise juste à côté du trône, en haut des marches, et prenait appui sur l'un des accoudoirs du siège que Roxas, forcé de lui céder, avait abandonné. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait dire ou faire pour tenter de l'approcher, elle le disait, le faisait. Peut-être qu'il l'appréciait même encore moins que les autres. C'était elle qui venait de parler. Son visage, blanc de maquillage, ne laissait voir ni ses traits ni son expression, et ses cheveux dorés étaient placés sur sa tête en coiffure très élaborée. Peut-être était-elle très belle. Peut-être pas.

- Votre Grâce, co−

- Vous avez raison. Je ne me sens pas à mon aise.

Elle se tut, vexée du sous-entendu. Une autre gloussa. Roxas se leva lentement. Son propre kimono semblait voler autour de lui tant les épaisseurs s'accumulaient, et trainaient derrière lui. Ses manches, selon les canons vestimentaires en vigueur, mesuraient deux fois la taille de ses bras, si bien depuis le plus jeune âge il avait dû apprendre à manipuler tout ce qu'il touchait avec plusieurs couches de tissu par-dessus les doigts. Il marcha avec grâce, contournant le trône sous les cinq regards de ses épouses et s'y déroba par la porte qu'on ouvrit devant lui et qui, au terme d'un long couloir clair, menait à ses appartements. Il n'aimait aucune de ses épouses mais comment aurait-il pu ? Il ne savait rien d'elles, ignorait jusqu'à leurs noms puisque, depuis 16 ans, il n'avait pas pris la peine de les retenir. Elles se ressemblaient toutes. Seules leurs coiffures et leurs places à ses pieds les démarquaient à ses yeux. Et surtout, elles avaient toutes au moins deux fois son âge. Leur préoccupation unique était de paraître jeunes et de grimper dans cette petite hiérarchie dont le plus haut échelon était une place à la gauche du trône. Elles ne savaient rien d'autre que ce qu'on leur avait dit d'apprendre et n'avaient pas soif de savoir. Selon Roxas, elles étaient peut-être moins intéressantes que les servantes, qui au moins avaient des choses à raconter.

Des servantes, il y en avait à foison dans la Cité Interdite. Cet immense palais tout en cloisons de perles de pluie et en portes de papier de vent, demeure et cage de l'Empereur du Ciel, refusait à tout homme d'y passer une nuit. Tout domestique était donc une femme. Les membres du Conseil étaient des hommes mais vivaient hors des murs de la Cité. Alors qu'il s'approchait de son lit, quatre de ces servantes se présentèrent à lui, à genoux, les mains au sol et le visage baissé vers elles. Il écarta les bras et elles vinrent à lui. Roxas ignorait par quel talent elles parvenaient à le déshabiller sans jamais le regarder. Chacune d'elles détournait la tête pour ne pas poser les yeux sur lui, car regarder l'Empereur du Ciel était un prestige interdit au simple peuple. Et malgré cette interdiction elles dénouaient les obi et faisaient glisser les couches de tissus sur ses épaules, les ramassaient et les pliaient avec adresse et rapidité. Roxas l'avait fait remarquer un jour à l'une de ses épouses, qu'il avait choisie pour une promenade dans les jardins de cirrus. Elle avait eu ce geste désagréable de la main, prolongé par sa manche, que l'on fait lorsqu'on balaye une parole, et avait répondu bêtement :

_N'est-ce pas là leur seul travail ? Il est heureux qu'elles s'en acquittent parfaitement. _

Une fois nu, l'une des habilleuses - la principale à ce qui semblait, une petite brune aux cheveux courts coupés au carré - s'écrasa devant lui. Il baissa les yeux sur elle. Il ne connaissait pas plus son nom que ceux de ses épouses mais il lui semblait qu'il avait plus de complicité avec elle. Ces quatre domestiques partageaient plus de sa vie que les cinq femmes de noblesse qui, le temps de quelques heures, se trainaient à ses pieds. Quelle logique absurde.

- Que désirez-vous porter, votre Grâce ?

- Je compte sortir.

Elle se releva et Roxas observa attentivement la façon dont elle inclina la tête et détourna les yeux pour qu'ils ne tombent pas sur son corps. Toutes les quatre sortirent, portant chacune une partie de son habit complexe. Puis deux revinrent, dont une, la principale, portant un vêtement beaucoup plus simple plié sur ses bras. Un yukata gris et léger en soie de cirrus, dont il avait du faire l'acquisition de façon on ne pouvait plus officieuse : il avait confié à l'une des servantes un peu d'argent, de quoi lui acheter cet habit informel dans lequel on aurait certainement beaucoup de mal à le reconnaitre, malgré ses cheveux blonds, et elle le lui avait rapporté dans la plus totale confidentialité. L'idée de porter un habit aussi informel l'avait beaucoup séduit, mais rapidement il avait été confronté au mystère du non sur-mesure. Et les manches très courtes, qui ne tombaient pas plus bas que ses poignets, l'avaient intrigué, perturbé. Mais ce qui avait été des plus grisants demeurait cette mobilité incroyable.

D'ailleurs, si sa mémoire était bonne, il portait ce yukata pour la seconde fois lorsqu'il avait croisé cette jeune fille…

- Quand… suis-je rentré de ma dernière sortie ?

- Hier dans la soirée, votre Grâce, répondit la petite brune.

Il devait être aux environs de midi. Avait-il passé toute la soirée de la veille et toute la matinée à ne rien faire ? Non, il ne se serait pas éveillé sur son trône… Mais que diable s'était-il passé ? Où avaient donc fuit tous ses souvenirs ? Une fois de nouveau vêtu, il s'approcha lentement de la fenêtre, pas tout à fait accommodé à l'aisance du yukata. Il fit coulisser le panneau en papier de vent qui fermait la fenêtre circulaire et s'y appuya.

- Si l'on me demande, dit-il, prétendez que je suis souffrant et décline toute visite.

Puis il se glissa par la fenêtre hors de ses appartements. Faire une telle chose, avec de telles intentions, voilà qui n'était pas digne d'un Empereur, tout le monde à la cour aurait tenté de le dissuader. Mais il avait une soif terrible d'aventure, et le chemin dans les jardins de cirrus qu'il empruntait quotidiennement s'il désirait sortir en manquait cruellement. Personne hormis ses habilleuses n'avait un âge similaire au sien. N'existait-il donc aucun enfant de sa génération dans tout l'Empire ? Personne qui, comme lui, aurait fêté prochainement son 16e anniversaire ?

Il y avait la jeune femme. Son visage à présent était très flou dans la mémoire de Roxas. Il ne restait plus que ses cheveux d'un noir d'encre, son yukata du rouge maudit et sa danse étrange et fluide. Ils s'étaient parlé, mais que s'étaient-ils dit ? En sortant ce jour, Roxas nourrissait le discret espoir de la croiser à nouveau. Et son intuition lui disait qu'il y avait fort à parier pour qu'elle soit cachée dans le nuage d'orage qui sévissait un peu plus bas, si proche de la Frontière du Ciel et de la Terre. Les éclairs qui le zébraient de l'intérieur avaient, parfois, un éclat de la mauvaise couleur.

Roxas aurait beaucoup aimé prendre sa forme élémentaire. Les petites gens le faisaient. Voyager sous l'apparence d'un long serpent d'eau aux anneaux de tornade, voilà une chose qui devait être grisante. Mais, malgré tout son esprit de contradiction et son désir de se soustraire aux conventions stupides - comme en sortant ainsi vêtu de la manière du peuple - il ne parvenait pas à s'y résoudre. C'était d'une telle indécence… Pire encore que de se promener nu à la vue de tous. Particulièrement pour quelqu'un de son rang. Quel paradoxe ridicule était celui-ci qui permettait une liberté aux foules des plus bas statuts que la convenance lui interdisait. Il alla donc en marchant, en sautant de nuage en nuage, se laissant glisser sur les rafales, jusqu'au cumulonimbus d'un gris inquiétant.

Elle était là, au milieu des immenses pans de coton noir et des éclairs qui le tranchait. Elle dansait, pieds nus, légère comme le vent mais pourtant vive comme le feu. Et elle arborait toujours la Mauvaise Couleur.

- Qui es-tu ?

Elle lui lança un regard joueur mais ne cessa de danser.

- Qui es-tu, _toi_ ? Ne se présente-t-on pas avant de demander un nom ?

Roxas resta bouche bée. Que… Comment… On ne s'était jamais adressé à lui de la sorte. Bien sûr il avait cherché quelque chose comme ça en s'habillant de la sorte, mais il n'avait jamais été autre chose que l'Empereur, sacré avant même de naître, personne ne l'avait jamais nommé autrement que « votre Grâce » et surtout jamais ne l'avait tutoyé.

- Peut-être es-tu dans le vrai, mais adresse-toi à moi autrement, car tu es devant ton Empereur.

Elle ne se jeta pas à ses pieds. Ne s'inclina pas. Ce fut à peine si elle cessa de danser. Elle semblait méditative.

- Non, finit-elle par répondre avec mystère. Non, vous n'êtes pas mon empereur.

- De quel droit mets-tu ma parole en doute ?

Loin d'agacer Roxas, cette situation l'intriguait. Ne le reconnaissait-elle pas ? Refusait-elle de croire que son souverain se promènerait seul en yukata à la frontière ? Sans doute avait-elle raison. Mais cela n'en était pas moins perturbant. Elle reprit sa danse.

- Nul doute. Faits seulement. Vous n'êtes pas mon Empereur.

- Pourquoi portes-tu la Mauvaise Couleur ?

Pour sûr répondit-elle quelque chose. Mais Roxas ne l'entendit pas, ou plutôt ce souvenir s'échappa de son esprit avant même de s'y poser, ainsi que toutes ses questions, et il s'assit sur le coton noir pour regarder la danse envoûtante et électrique de l'inconnue, pendant un temps qui s'étendait sans précision entre une seconde et cent ans.

- (X : x : X) -

- Où se trouve le globe ?

Dans la salle des conseils, tous se tournèrent avec malaise vers Roxas. Celui-ci savait pertinemment qu'il avait du faire le chemin inverse et pénétrer à nouveau dans la Cité par la fenêtre de ses appartements mais n'en avait aucun souvenir, ni même du moment où on l'avait changé, et encore moins de celui où il s'était rendu en salle des conseils. Ni même de comment ou de pourquoi la question du globe était parvenue à ses pensées. Mais pour l'instant tout cela était diffus et de moindre importance, relégué au second plan. Dans l'immédiat, il voulait une réponse.

- Votre Grâce… Le globe… est une chose extrêmement dangereuse, et—

- Me prenez-vous pour un sot ? Je sais cela. Ce n'est du reste pas ce que je demande.

Personne ne parla durant presque une minute, mais Roxas attendit patiemment que l'un de ses conseillers cède. Ils le craignaient, comme n'importe qui de sensé craindrait un enfant doté d'un pouvoir de vie et de mort quasi absolu depuis la naissance. Combien d'hommes et de femmes il avait fait jeté du sommet du monde dans l'Absence, qui régnait par-dessus le plus haut point du ciel, par caprice ou colère, lorsque, plus jeune, un rien l'excédait et que sa compréhension du monde se limitait à lui-même ? Il ne savait plus et ça ne signifiait qu'une chose : trop.

- Les coffres impériaux sont prodigieusement sûrs, votre Grâce, relança un autre que le premier.

- La chose prodigieuse est que, bien que je pose une question simple, vous ne puissiez y répondre simplement. Où donc dans les coffres impériaux ? Je ne vous apprendrai pas qu'ils s'étendent presque sous toute la Cité.

- Juste sous le quartier des armes, votre Grâce. Sous les forges froides exactement, entre la glace Iro et Kurai.

La glace, dans le ciel, servait de matériau dur. Il y avait trois niveaux de pureté, le Kurai, une glace blanche et opaque, l'Iro plus translucide, et enfin le Jun, totalement transparent. Cela servait aussi de monnaie, et frappé, une pièce de Jun en valait cent d'Iro, et une d'Iro correspondait à dix de Kurai. Toutes les pièces d'armures, armes et fragments d'architecture pouvaient donc être utilisés comme argent. On racontait que les forges froides l'étaient tant que cette glace qui en sortait était solide comme du métal, et trop dure pour fondre, même jetée sur la terre. Cependant personne n'avait jamais réellement fait l'expérience, et Roxas ne voyait pas l'intérêt de telles rumeurs puisque qu'il n'existait aucun contact, aucun échange entre le Ciel et la Terre.

- Fort bien, ponctua-t-il cette conversation.

Mais manifestement l'un de ses conseillers souhaitait poursuivre.

- Votre Grâce, qu'avez-vous l'intention de faire ?

Chacun le savait bien sûr. L'Empereur était jeune et frustré d'une vie dont les limites étaient idiotes pour cet âge. Le précédent Empereur n'avait pas eu ce cruel problème.

- Rien qui ne vous concerne, répondit-il calmement, bien décidé à ignorer tous ceux qui tenteraient de le dissuader de faire quelque chose de stupide et dangereux.

Puis, pour que personne ne vienne encore ajouter mot, il se leva, lentement, avec cette prestance que seuls ont les plus grands, entouré de ses manteaux de tissus qui accrochaient le soleil et trainaient derrière lui comme un voilage lourd et précieux.

Il ferma les yeux. Il était dans son lit, la journée et la cérémonie rituelle du couché était terminée et il venait de s'allonger dans ses draps du plus fin coton de stratus. Ou était passée son après midi ?

Il fit un rêve. La danseuse en rouge était là. Elle tournoyait encore et encore, sauvagement mais gracieusement. Elle prononçait des mots au sens horrible, mais plus les secondes passaient plus il tombait sous leur charme, finissant pas accepter, bien qu'il ne sache pas quoi. Peu importait. Un intense sentiment de liberté montait en lui alors qu'il transgressait de plus en plus des codes qui soumettaient son rang. Agir dans le secret, sans d'autre regard ni jugement que le sien, sans avoir de compte à rendre à personne d'autre que lui-même, c'était comme respirer une grande bouffée d'air frais après avoir été comprimé par un rocher. C'était excitant, exaltant, de pouvoir enfin choisir et décider pour lui-même, de piétiner les usages et l'apparence. Cette liberté nouvelle, comme une folie sauvage, l'affranchissait de tout et il pouvait devenir l'esprit fiévreux qu'il avait toujours du terrer en lui.

- Votre Grâce ? Comment vous sentez-vous ?

Roxas ouvrit les yeux. Le soleil zénithal ?... Mais… Oh, sans importance.

- Pas moins bien que d'habitude, médecin, répondit le jeune Empereur avec insouciance.

Il était alité. Il ne comprenait pas mais ça lui était égal. Egal de savoir comment il était passé d'un soir en salle des conseils à un midi dans sa chambre. Il n'avait pas envie de se soucier de ça. Il se sentait tellement léger…

- Je crains hélas que si, votre Grâce… Vous êtes victime d'un empoisonnement.

- Un empoisonnement, comme tu y va

- C'est très sérieux ! Votre corps est corrompu par une énergie… une énergie… qui ne vient pas du Ciel.

Seule la gravité insondable des dires du médecin parvint à sortir Roxas de sa torpeur. Il réussit à comprendre à quel point ces mots lourds de sens et ces faits lourds de conséquences pouvaient le mettre en péril. Puis l'urgence s'estompa. Le sérieux s'effrita, il sourit.

- Allons bon. Mais qui de la terre aurait un tel pouvoir ?

- Ça ne vient pas de la terre, votre Grâce…

- Tu délires, médecin. Rien n'est ni du Ciel, ni de la Terre.

- C'est pourtant le cas. Vous êtes atteint par un mal qui affaibli votre jugement, qui arrache des heures entières à votre mémoire. Ce n'est pas une chose naturelle, votre Grâce. C'est un maléfice qu'on vous jette.

Roxas haussa les épaules. Rien ne semblait plus grave ni maléfique. Il avait seulement envie de jouer, de se sentir libre encore, comme lorsqu'il suivait ce rêve, comme lorsqu'il décidait de prendre le globe, comme quand il regardait danser la jeune femme au yukata de la mauvaise couleur.

- Rentre chez toi, médecin. Peut-être as-tu raison mais je m'en fiche. Tu gâches mon plaisir.

Le médecin impérial s'inclina. Il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire, une catastrophe était désormais enclenchée.

- (X : x : X) -

Plus le temps passait et moins Roxas se souvenait de ses journées. Et moins il s'en souciait. Les minutes et les secondes cessaient d'exister, son esprit sombrait sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte dans une logique factice et erronée qui anesthésiait sa méfiance, endormait son ben sens avec un simili d'exaltation. La plus totale décadence de sa raison lui échappait et il riait sans savoir pourquoi, oubliait tout et agissait sans y penser, sans penser seulement. Autour de lui on le voyait dépérir de jour en jour. Sa conscience avait été lentement plongée dans le coma.

Il avait descendu des marches et ouvert des portes, puis il s'était réveillé ailleurs. Il avait libéré un coffre et levé la condamnation de sa serrure, avant d'être à nouveau entouré de ses épouses vielles et stupides. Il avait tenu le globe dans ses mains.

Avant de tout oublier. Il n'existait qu'une façon de mettre un terme à cela.

Et bien sûr cela serait comme signer la fin de l'Empire du Ciel.

- (X : x : X) -

A nouveau il ouvrit les yeux. On venait de lui arracher des mains ce qu'il tenait, et il ne fallait pas, il ne fallait surtout pas car… Il fut saisit alors par l'horreur de sa situation.

Elle était là, à une petite dizaine de mètres de lui. Avec sa peau brune, ses cheveux noir d'encre et ses yeux sans iris.

Elle lui sourit, d'un sourire qui disait « merci » et « vous êtes stupide ». Plus aucune des préoccupations qui lui semblaient si logiques ne l'était encore à présent. Que s'était-il passé ? Un rêve ? Un ensorcellement ? L'effroi, la panique. Pourquoi n'avait-il pas écouté son médecin ? Comment…

- Rends-moi ça sur le champ ! ordonna-t-il à la danseuse, qui lui sourit de plus belle.

- Venez donc me le prendre.

Elle se tenait de l'autre côté de la Frontière du Ciel et de la Terre. Venait-elle d'en bas ? Mais… Par quel prodige… la Frontière !...

- Non ? Et bien je suis navrée de devoir prendre congé de vous, votre Majesté.

Définitivement, elle venait de la Terre. Comment avait-elle franchit la Frontière ? Au regard de tout le reste, cette catastrophe qui ne trouvait ni réponse ni solution n'était finalement qu'un misérable détail. Elle s'enfuyait et virevoltant joyeusement.

Elle tenait une chose sphérique, assez petite pour contenir dans une main mais pas assez pour être recouverte totalement par deux. La prison parfaite. Le globe.


	2. Irréparable

Rating : _M_

Note : _La lalaaaaaa~ J'ai totalement oublié de poter hier. Mais alors totalement. Et puis j'ai eu des soucis avec mon ordi, c'était génial... Bref : voici le chapitre 2 avec seulement un jour de retard !_

* * *

**_Irréparable_**

Enfin !... Il était parcouru par cette sensation dont sa mémoire n'avait plus conservé que le nom depuis des années. La chaleur. Encore un effort. Il était conscient du paradoxe qu'il s'imposait lui-même.

La danseuse se laissait totalement choir dans sa forme humaine, comme si elle avait été subitement plongée dans l'inconscience, puis finalement se dissipa. Pas de la manière dont on meurt, mais de celle qu'ont les choses irréelles de disparaitre jusqu'à leur prochaine apparition. Le globe tombait sur la terre. Roxas ne pouvait pas laisser faire ça. C'était son devoir de protéger l'Empire, sa responsabilité si à présent il courait un danger. Il se laissa lui aussi tomber sur la terre. Il n'y avait plus à réfléchir, il fallait réparer son erreur monstrueuse. Il profita d'une averse quelques kilomètres plus loin et, cachant au maximum ses anneaux de vent, s'abattit comme une pluie sauvage sur la terre brûlante, malgré l'indécence totale de sa forme élémentaire. Il récupéra son seul vêtement, son yukata gris et léger, complètement trempé, et marcha pied nu sur une terre déserte dont les vestiges d'une matière qui n'était pas de la pierre continuaient encore de s'écrouler. Les restes de l'Ancienne Civilisation, ces hautes colonnes dont les sommets étaient si loin de la terre et si bas par rapport au ciel. Roxas avait cru que ceux de la terre avaient rasé leur demeure, qu'il n'en restait plus qu'un immense tas de sang et de chair du monde. Mais il y avait les ruines.

Dommage qu'il n'ait pas le temps d'y songer. Suivre la trace du globe, son pouvoir purement du ciel, en bas du monde, était une chose facile. L'air de la terre était trop chaud. Roxas n'était pas un guerrier ni même un militaire. Il était le grand Empereur du Ciel. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de prendre sur lui et de repousser ses limites. Pourtant il s'accrocha désespérément à ce fin filet d'énergie du ciel et le suivit de toutes ses forces, pieds nus sur la terre trop chaude. Au loin coulaient des veines du monde, chargées d'un magma épais et lent, luminescent. C'était beau, plus que ce qu'on lui avait raconté.

Roxas poursuivit le globe longtemps, durant plusieurs heures. Il ne comprenait pas qui était cette jeune femme mais il s'était fait ensorceler. C'était un crime, une agression. Pourtant, peu lui importait. Une guerre aurait été stupide et dangereuse - bien au-delà de tout ce qu'il avait pu prévoir de faire de stupide et dangereux - et si en récupérant le globe et en remontant simplement, sans exiger quoi que ce soit en réparation, il pouvait l'éviter…

Et du reste, était-il vraiment en droit d'exiger quoique ce soit ? C'était leur roi dans cette prison minuscule et vide. Leur héritier. Depuis 20 longues années. Plus que le temps qu'il avait vécu. Comment cela pouvait-il être ? D'être arraché à une vie à peine commencée pour se voir condamné pour un crime qui n'est pas de son fait ? Tout ce temps passé loin de sa nature, dans une cage faite de celle qui le détruisait.

Qu'est-ce qui était la bonne chose à faire ? Reprendre le globe ? Vraiment ?

Il finit par arriver à ce qui était probablement l'équivalent de la Cité Interdite pour ceux de la terre. Une forteresse s'élevant au dessus de quelques veines du monde, encerclée par des bâtiments inconnus à l'Empereur. Il y avait de grandes circonvolutions de verre et de métal, tout semblait couler comme de l'eau mais figé dans la pierre. Roxas ne sut pas comment s'y introduire. Mais que pouvait-il faire ? Que fallait-il faire d'autre que reprendre la prison des mains de ceux à qui elle revenait légitimement, leur arracher ce qu'ils avaient attendu durant 20 ans, condamner à nouveau un innocent après l'avoir laissé espérer la fin d'un martyr insondable ? Le fallait-il pour le l'Empire du Ciel ? Et qui était-il pour en décider ? Pour choisir ?... Avait-il seulement le choix, par ailleurs ?

- (X : x : X) -

Elle réapparaissait, par intermittence. Comme l'écho d'un son. Son image battait comme un cœur, elle bougeait, intangible et sans voix, elle s'agitait autour du globe et des élémentaires qui s'échinaient à l'ouvrir. Et quand elle revenait, on lui parlait, on la questionnait, comme si elle avait les réponses. Elle ne savait rien, elle n'était rien. Rien de plus que ce que lui en avait fait. Elle était un souvenir estompé, un souvenir blessant et douloureux, une simple expression de tout son pouvoir et toute sa souffrance.

Ça avait commencé par la simple envie de sortir. Ça avait donc commencé très très vite. Il n'avait que 4 ans à l'époque, mais on ne lui avait pas caché la vérité. Son père, le Roi, avait engendré une créature immonde : un être hybride. Avec une femme tombée du Ciel. On ne lui avait pas montré le cadavre de la femme car il avait été plongé dans une veine du monde, il s'y était dissipé. Mais on n'avait pas pu dissiper l'enfant, la petite fille. A cause de sa nature, elle ne craignait ni le Ciel ni la Terre. Elle était de l'orage. Alors on l'avait décapitée. Ce n'était pas sa tête qu'on lui avait montrée, à lui, le petit Prince héritier. C'était le corps. Elle avait la peau brune. Elle lui avait rappelé quelqu'un, et il avait su à ce moment qui cette demi-sœur qui ne vivrait jamais aurait du devenir.

Et puis son père lui avait confié un secret. Et puis un homme du Ciel était arrivé. La Fin avait commencé comme ça. Sauf que ça n'avait pas été la fin. Ç'avait été tellement pire. Au début, il n'y avait eu que l'effroi et le chagrin. La douleur n'était pas arrivée tout de suite. Il avait fallu quelques mois. Quelque mois avant que l'absence de feu et de terre ne commence, lentement, à le faire suffoquer. A l'étouffer. Il avait hurlé. Il avait frappé la paroi. Il avait tenté de la brûler, de la faire fondre. Il avait pleuré de larmes de métal liquide. Il avait supplié, prié, appelé. Rien.

Puis il avait souhaité sortir, de toutes ses forces. Il l'avait souhaité si fort qu'une image, sa chambre, lui était apparue. C'était comme ça que ça avait commencé. Avec les années, le pouvoir de son corps s'était presque éteint, assez pour le faire atrocement souffrir mais pas pour le tuer. Seul celui de son esprit lui avait permis de s'évader. Il avait su dès le début que cette forme de lui à l'extérieur de sa tête avait son apparence, l'apparence de cette petite sœur décédée parce que déclarée immonde de nature. Au début, elle n'avait pas été capable de parler. Elle ne subsistait qu'une fraction de seconde. Mais il s'était entrainé. Il avait eu tout le temps pour ça. Il n'y avait eu que ça à faire pour échapper à son calvaire. Elle avait rapidement pu courir dans les veines du monde, et danser dans les nuages d'orages.

Et alors que son esprit était devenu aussi puissant que son corps faible, celui de l'Empereur du Ciel, quand après tout ce temps il l'avait trouvé, avait été faible et fragile comme de l'or. Si malléable et si manipulable. Jouer avec lui pendant des mois avait été presque jouissif.

Surtout pour en arriver à cette conclusion. Ils n'avaient pas vraiment pris la peine d'entrer dans la Citadelle, ils étaient dans la ville basse, une foule rouge se bousculait autours d'eux. Ils étaient sur le point de…

Roxas tentait de se cacher dans cette foule. Il ne savait pas quoi tenter, si on le remarquait il était perdu. On le poussait, le bousculait, lui faisait subir un rude traitement pour un empereur. Mais il s'en fichait, car comme tout le monde il n'avait d'yeux que pour le globe, lévitant au milieu des élémentaires du royaume. Parfois la danseuse apparaissait. Il avait compris à présent. Ils s'étaient parlé tous les deux. Et le Roi de la Terre portait un immense pouvoir. Mais que faire ? Il essayait de s'approcher, même s'il savait que récupérer la prison et retourner dans le ciel, retraverser la Frontière, serait désormais impossible. Il n'avait plus d'yeux que pour les scellés qui tombaient les uns après les autres.

Jusqu'au moment où le globe se sépara en deux hémisphères. Où une puissance immense en jaillit. Car à ce moment là, Roxas n'eut plus d'yeux que pour l'être mince et nu qui s'en échappa. Sa peau était de cette pâleur qui n'afflige que les malades, trop claire, comme s'il avait vécu ces 20 ans sans lumière. Il semblait trop mince, épuisé, et pourtant son visage tourné vers le ciel, sa tête renversée en arrière, sa bouche ouverte comme s'il inspirait pour la première fois, tout en lui était serein et soulagé. Il avait les yeux fermés, et sur ses joues les traces laissées par des larmes noires qu'on n'avait pas lavées lui donnaient une expression de profonde tristesse. Sa crinière sauvage et flamboyante accrochait le vent chaud comme en jouant avec lui. Il était beau, mais ce qu'il dégageait était confus. Lui qui avait tout perdu et pour qui le monde avait changé totalement, lui qui maintenant sortait et se retrouvait à la fois seul et entouré d'inconnus, qui savait quelles pensées pouvaient traverser son esprit ? Surtout avec un tel visage.

Il se tenait debout, la tête en arrière, les bras légèrement écartés, et il était incroyablement, divinement beau. Il tourna la tête, et ses yeux d'un vert tranchant transpercèrent l'Empereur du Ciel immédiatement.

- Toi, dit-il d'une voix éraillée et sifflante, mais avec un sourire cruel et moqueur aux lèvres. Tu es bien loin de chez toi.

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Roxas. Mais lui ne regardait que celui qui détruirait le Ciel et ne répondit rien.

- Etait-ce ton père ? Il m'a fait payer pour le mien. C'est notre tour à présent. Je vais te faire payer, pour ce qui s'est passé avant toi.

Roxas, perdu sur la terre, seul, sans avoir prévenu qui sue ce soit, savait qu'il ne reverrait pas son empire.

- Si c'est la loi de la terre, je m'y plierai.

- Tu n'as pas l'air de comprendre… Je te ferai souffrir et pleurer, je te condamnerai aux pires supplices, je t'humilierai devant tous les miens… Je ferai de ta vie un enfer, et tu ne t'y plieras pas, non : dans tout l'effroi qu'il te sera possible de vivre, tu le subiras.

On attrapa brutalement Roxas. Le Roi de la Terre le suivit des yeux, et l'Empereur y accrocha les siens. Il n'y avait rien de plus à faire. C'était trop tard à présent. Quelqu'un devait rembourser. C'était la loi de l'hérédité.

- Je suis Axel, l'héritier du trône de la Terre, dit-il avec son visage épuisé et son expression mordante. Dis-moi ton nom, Empereur du Ciel.

- Je m'appelle… Roxas…

- Parfait, Roxas. N'oublie jamais ce jour. Il marque la fin de ton règne et le début du mien. Je me suis servi de toi et de tes faiblesses d'enfant gâté. Et je me suis beaucoup amusé.

- (X : x : X) -

Plusieurs semaines s'étaient écoulées. Plusieurs semaines de fêtes dans tout le Royaume de la Terre, de célébration folle et passionnée au nom du retour du Roi. Plusieurs semaines d'enfermement total sans eau ni vent au fond des geôles souterraines. Sa nature manquait à Roxas. L'ennui qu'il avait tant voulu fuir l'avait rattrapé. Axel le savait sans doute. Il s'était moqué de lui. Il l'avait manipulé sans scrupule, lui, son esprit, sa volonté, tout. Il avait utilisé ce qui n'était, en définitive, qu'un enfant, et ça avait été si simple. Quelques mois plus tard, il était libre, il renversait la balance.

Mais il y avait cette chose, ridicule, stupide, à laquelle le roi n'avait pas songé. Il ne savait rien, ni de comment régner, ni de qui écouter, et encore moins de toutes ces choses auxquelles il s'était vu confronté. Un soir, alors qu'à la cour la fête faisait rage, il invita une femme. Par curiosité, parce qu'il sentait qu'il ne parviendrait pas à trouver un certain nombre de réponses tout seul. Ç'avait été facile, il était le Roi Prodigue après tout. Le Martyr de la Terre. Tout son royaume l'adulait. Elle l'avait suivi docilement jusqu'à ses appartements, auxquels il n'était pas vraiment habitué, et lui avait montré des choses. Dans la mémoire d'Axel, elle n'avait ni nom ni voix ni visage, seulement un corps, avec lequel elle donnait du plaisir au sien. C'était dur de réaliser qu'il avait l'expérience d'un enfant de 4 ans seulement. Tout ce en quoi il avait cru, des valeurs ingénues que les enfants s'imaginent immuables et solides, disparaissait, devenait friable, s'évaporait doucement. Qui était-il ? Quel âge avait-il ? Il la fit revenir, souvent. Après ce qu'elle qualifiait d'amour - elle parlait de « faire l'amour », très exactement - souvent ils discutaient. Au détour de ces conversations, elle lui apprenait beaucoup. Elle soulageait son inquiétude quant à des phénomènes physiologiques inexpliqués. Un soir, alors que par la fenêtre ouverte on entendait la musique se prolonger une fois de plus toute la nuit, elle lui murmura une chose totalement saugrenue : elle disait que deux femmes, ou bien deux hommes, pouvaient entre eux avoir des rapports sexuels. Il fallait qu'Axel voie ça. L'homosexualité féminine le désintéressa très vite, ne pouvant pas y prendre part - il subissait encore, il en était conscient, des schémas très arrêtés, très peu nuancés, car les enfants réfléchissent ainsi. Cependant il fit venir un homme pour ça. Lui non plus n'avait ni nom ni voix ni visage, seulement un corps qu'Axel utilisa pour découvrir tout ce que sa curiosité le poussait à chercher.

Les rares nuits qu'il passait seul, Axel ne dormait presque pas. Car son sommeil était agité de cauchemars monstrueux, de suffocation et d'étroitesse, d'inconnu et d'obscurité. Ça lui rappelait qu'il avait un empereur au fond des geôles qui devait supporter très mal la terre et la chaleur. Quelle honte devait-il éprouver d'être traité de la sorte. Comme ce devait être pénible pour ce tout petit garçon droit tombé d'un monde vaste et posé à ses pieds, d'être à présent traité comme le dernier des prisonniers. Axel avait, durant toutes ces nuits, parfaitement compris l'aspect avilissant que pouvait avoir un acte sexuel. Il avait songé à plusieurs façons de procéder. Et puis il était terriblement curieux et avide de vengeance.

C'est ainsi qu'un après midi, vêtu simplement d'un kimono de la couleur emblématique des siens, le rouge, il descendit au cœur de la Citadelle, dans les plus profondes catacombes, pour y trouver, dans le noir total, un empereur détruit, mais pas encore assez. Il lui avait fait l'honneur de se déplacer avec une torche enflammée, pour, le temps de sa présence, lui offrir un peu de lumière. L'empereur n'en avait plus l'air, le bleu de ses yeux éteint par les larmes et l'or de ses cheveux changé par la lumière rougeâtre de la torche. Il leva son visage vers lui et le fixa avec ce qui lui restait de haine. Axel la lui rendit en un sourire moqueur.

- Tu sembles bien jeune, dit le Roi, pour engager une conversation factice avant de le plonger dans l'horreur.

- Et vous donc.

Axel redressa la tête avec orgueil et colère.

- Ça, oui, je le suis. Je l'étais beaucoup trop ! J'ai pu constater que la cruauté ne se perd pas avec les ans, dans le Ciel !

Roxas détourna la tête.

- Tu veux de ma pitié ?

- Non.

- Ça tombe bien.

Roxas essuya ses yeux. Oh… Axel aurait-il raté ses sanglots de peu ? Dommage.

- Qui… qui était la danseuse ?

- Pourquoi, t'a-elle tapé dans l'œil ?

- Je voudrais savoir qui a été assez doué pour me piéger.

Le Roi de la Terre haussa les épaules et baissa les yeux sur sa droite. En même temps apparaissait la danseuse, accroupie par terre, aux yeux d'un noir insondable et aux cheveux de nuit marbrés par des reflets de feu. Puis elle s'estompa, comme un souvenir halluciné, comme un nuage que le vent aurait soufflé.

- C'était moi. Je me suis servi de toi en pénétrant dans ta tête et en violant tes pensées.

- J'ignorais que vous dansiez si bien.

Axel posa calmement la torche, ouvrit la porte de la cellule, entra, ferma derrière lui, s'approcha de Roxas et, posant une main sur son épaule pour le redresser, le frappa. Si fort que le blond se retrouva projeté au sol.

- Tu ne devrais pas me provoquer.

- Pourquoi pas ? Me tuerez-vous plus vite ?

Axel pouffa, puis se laissa entrainer dans un petit rire qui dévoilait ses dents dans un sourire inquiétant.

- Non. Oh, non.

Roxas se redressa, se rassit. Il n'y avait pas si longtemps, il était assis sur son trône entouré de ces maudites épouses, au centre d'une attention à laquelle il faisait tout pour échapper. Et maintenant ? Il était oublié de tous au fond de la terre. Axel regarda le plafond de la cellule, qui n'était en définitive qu'un cube parfait taillé dans la pierre et scellé par une porte d'arabesques de métal noir si étroites qu'elles en devenaient une trame, une grille. Il semblait songeur, rêveur même. Les traces sombres sur ses joues n'avaient pas disparu. Elles s'étaient estompées cependant. Le sillon de ses larmes. Ses yeux verts, avivés par le contrejour de la torche derrière lui, semblaient briller, émettre de la lumière. Il était beau. Et monstrueux à la fois. Peut-être était-ce simplement le lot de ceux qui avaient trop subi. Mais Roxas ne parvenait plus à éprouver la moindre compassion désormais.

- J'ai pensé à plusieurs choses. Je serais curieux de voir comment tu l'encaisseras.

- De quoi parlez-vous ?...

- Je suppose que tu ne te déshabilleras pas si je te l'ordonne, hum ?

Roxas lui jeta un regard haineux, entre la peur et la rage.

- Nous sommes d'accord, y répondit Axel en serrant une main autour de son cou et en le plaquant brutalement au sol.

- Lach…

Le roux serrait trop fort pour que Roxas puisse parler. Rapidement la circulation du vent en lui fut gênée, et il commença à suffoquer. Mais il gardait une trop bonne conscience de l'autre main d'Axel qui, sans une once de douceur ou d'attention, défaisait son yukata gris et abimé.

- Que faîtes-vous ? Parvint-il à souffler.

- Tu n'en as aucune idée ? Vraiment ?

Outre la honte immonde d'être vu nu qui venait s'ajouter à tout le reste, toute la peur, toute la rancune, toute la douleur, non, Roxas n'en avait aucune idée. Axel lui resservit son sourire mesquin, railleur.

- Pauvre de toi, on n'apprend rien, dans le Ciel. Je vais te violer.

Les yeux de Roxas s'écarquillèrent d'horreur, lentement, à mesure que les mots du roux se mettaient à correspondre avec ce qui semblait être en train de se produire. Mais… Entre deux hommes, comment… Il ne prit pas vraiment la peine de se poser la question, il se débattit comme un diable.

- Jamais !

- Tu ne m'en empêcheras pas.

- Je suis l'Empereur du Ciel !...

- Et moi le Roi de la Terre.

Le corps de Roxas se crispa d'angoisse, tant qu'il en trembla violemment, entre spasmes et sanglots. Il allait crier à nouveau mais Axel le gifla du revers de la main avant de recommencer à se battre avec son obi. Il le maintenait toujours plaqué au sol, sa main écrasant sa gorge. Puis quand il l'eut dénudé à sa convenance, il le força, toujours par la gorge, à se relever, et le fit se heurter le visage contre le mur du fond. De tous ces coups, Roxas était trop sonné, il ne parvint plus à bouger, même si l'effroi résonnait dans tout son être comme un cri monstrueux et continuait de le faire trembler. Il tenait à peine debout, Axel le maintenant par la nuque. Il étranglait avec le obi gris. Roxas n'eut plus de réaction durant toutes les longues secondes que son ravisseur passa à de déshabiller lui-même. Jusqu'à ce que cette déchirante intrusion, cette pénétration qui lui arracha un long hurlement écorché..

Rien, rien n'était comparable à cette atrocité et ne le serait jamais. Il n'y avait pas que la douleur qui le lacérait. Ce traitement abject, le plaisir vil qu'Axel tirait de sa souffrance, son acte ignoble et son but infâme, tout ça était presque pire que l'acte lui-même. Roxas, malgré tout ce qu'il criait d'une voix meurtrie, aurait juré l'entendre rire sous cape, là, juste au creux de sa nuque, entre sa mâchoire et son épaule, comme si, satisfait de lui-même, il ne pouvait contenir sa joie. Comme si c'était de cette manière qu'il attrapait son bonheur. Il sentait presque contre sa peau son sourire sordide. Avec ses hanches, il accomplissait un geste ordurier et intolérable seulement pour se gausser de lui. Roxas, cambré de douleur, griffait le mur contre lequel Axel l'écrasait. A force de crier, Roxas ne cria plus, et se laissa percuter le mur du fond de la geôle, parfaitement lisse, à chacun des coups de reins répugnants et ignominieux du Roi de la Terre.

Priant simplement pour que ça s'arrête ou pour mourir immédiatement.

Axel continua à s'amuser de ce jeu cruel et innommable jusqu'à se lasser. Alors il se retira et laissa Roxas s'écrouler, se rhabillant pour sortir de la cellule, refermant la magnifique porte d'arabesques métalliques derrière lui. Le métal. C'était une chose qui dégageait beaucoup d'énergie, et qui n'existait pas dans le Ciel. Pour Axel, toucher du métal, mais plus encore cette grille-ci en particulier, avait quelque chose de réconfortant, de réjouissant. Il chercha un court instant le regard de Roxas pour l'achever, mais le visage de celui-ci était caché par son corps supplicié qui tressautait nerveusement d'horreur, choqué, définitivement marqué par un traumatisme qui, Axel venait de le décider, ne serait pas le dernier.

- Peu importe à combien s'élève ton crime, dit-il tout de même avant de partir, dans le but de plonger Roxas encore plus profondément dans son calvaire. Mon châtiment sera toujours pire que tout ce que tu pourras imaginer.

Il était bien conscient que le blond était, tout comme il l'avait été, une victime innocente. Mais il s'en fichait. Il en riait même. Ce sentiment jouissif, jubilatoire, de trouver sur quoi déchainer toute la rage, le chagrin, la frustration et la souffrance, le simple fait de se dire que le mal qu'on lui avait fait ne resterait pas impuni, voilà qui était une compensation bien suffisante à sa cruauté. Pas besoin de justice ou d'équité, pas avec lui.

- (X : x : X) -

- C'est inadmissible !

- Mais personne n'a rien vu, nous ne pouvons pas—

- De quoi parlez-vous ?! Songez-vous un seul instant que l'Empereur se soit désisté ?! Durant presque un _mois_ ?!

- Allons, nous savons tous qu'il est bien jeune…

Le silence tomba sur la salle du conseil. Personne ne savait rien. On avait interrogé les épouses, peine perdue. L'Empereur s'était volatilisé. Et le globe également.

- Partout dans le Royaume de la Terre se déchainent des célébrations, résonna la voix de Havâ Atlas, l'un des conseillers.

La famille Atlas était très importante à la cour de l'Empereur. L'une des dernières filles nées était même sa quatrième épouse. Ils étaient connus pour leur virulence et leur vindicte envers la terre. Personne ne lui répondit.

- De plus, continua-t-il cependant, le médecin de l'Empereur avait diagnostiqué un grave empoisonnement.

Une rumeur choquée s'éleva parmi les hommes du conseil. Un empoisonnement ? Alors ceux de la terre s'en étaient pris à l'Empereur ? Et le retenaient désormais captif, avaient également détruit le globe et libéré le Roi de la Terre.

- Nous courons droit à la catastrophe ! Paniqua-t-on tout haut ce que tout le monde pensait tout bas.

- C'est exact, poursuivit calmement Atlas. C'est pour cela qu'il nous faut réagir immédiatement. Frapper un grand coup, puis exiger la libération de l'Empereur.

- Attaquer la terre ?! Vous n'y songez pas !

- Non, ce serait du suicide ! Avec le Roi de la Terre en liberté…

- …il a les moyens de traverser la Frontière du Ciel et de la Terre, désormais !

- Nous ne pouvons pas le provoquer ! Essayons de parlementer pacifiquement.

Atlas se leva et frappa sur l'immense table de glace autour de laquelle ils siégeaient tous.

- Parlementer ?! Avec qui ! Ce roi n'est qu'un enfant dans un corps à peine adulte, il ne voudra que se venger, que nous l'attaquions ou non ! Il faut agir m—

- S'il avait voulu nous défaire, traverser la Frontière et détruire l'Empire, mon cher, nous ne serions plus là pour nous poser la question.

Une nouvelle fois on ne souffla plus mot. On le disait depuis longtemps dans tous les textes, les mots étaient dans toutes les mémoires : celui de la terre qui traverserait la Frontière ferait du sommet du monde un toit de feu.

- Alors quoi ? reprit Atlas

- Alors rien. Nous n'allons pas lancer une offensive contre le Royaume.

- Oui, dépêchons un messager.

- Mais non, il sera tué !

Ainsi se poursuivit le conseil sans qu'Atlas n'y participe plus. Il avait son idée quant à la marche à suivre : il fallait attaquer. Il aurait préféré avoir l'appui du conseil. Cependant s'il n'en bénéficiait pas, il ne stopperait pas son projet pour autant. En comité plus réduit que prévu, il comptait bel et bien attaquer la terre.


	3. Impardonnable

**__**Note : **Mon PC traverse une crise existentielle, donc j'ai eu de gros problèmes pour les chapitres, je vous raconte pas le bordel, bref, Ariani est super et maintenant je peux poster ceci.**

****_J'en profite également pour remercier très très beaucoup fort _**Yumeless**_ parce qu'avant j'avais oublié alors qu'elle m'a beaucoup aidée vers par là dans l'histoire. Voilààà._

* * *

**_Impardonnable_**

Bien. Tout était fin prêt. Havâ Atlas avait du faire appel aux membres de sa famille, et savait qu'ils auraient, tous, très peu de chance de survivre à l'attaque. Mais ça n'avait pas d'importance pour eux. Ils étaient en quelque sorte là pour ça, pour servir et protéger l'Empereur du Ciel. C'était leur unique mission.

Et manifestement jusque là, ils avaient échoué. Mais pas cette fois. Havâ n'était pas le seul Atlas, loin de là. Les Atlas étaient une famille nombreuse, et bien qu'en proportion peu d'entre eux aient accepté de prendre part à ce qui serait très certainement une opération suicide, ils étaient assez. Assez pour attaquer la Citadelle de la Terre. Assez pour tuer le Roi.

Et ils avaient un plan. Un plan infaillible. Certains seraient sacrifiés d'emblée, mais ils s'étaient portés volontaires, pour l'Empereur, en son nom et pour son amour.

Aux pieds des nuages, du mauvais côté de la Frontière, les 18 Atlas regardaient la terre. Ils avaient abandonné l'hésitation et les mœurs, ils avaient pris leur forme élémentaire. Certains, au lieu d'eau, étaient des serpents de glace, et leurs anneaux de vent étaient froids et piquants. Ceux là mourraient les premiers.

- Il est temps, lança Havâ, prenant d'autorité la tête de sa famille.

Trois se jetèrent sur la Citadelle, en pluie de glace. Lorsqu'ils s'abattirent sur les tours de la Citadelle, l'impact les brisa, détruisant leur cible mais surtout leur corps, et ils éclatèrent. Un sacrifice nécessaire. C'était pour l'Empereur.

Cette action suicide fit paniquer ceux de la terre qui se trouvaient sur place et n'étaient pas morts, écroulant même une tour visée. Havâ, pendant ce temps, conduisait le reste de sa toute petite troupe par des interstices étroits et discrets préalablement observés. Ils n'avaient aucun plan du site, ne savaient pas où se trouvait le Roi, et leur Empereur encore moins. Ils avançaient très rapidement, en formation de flèche. Havâ se trouvait derrière en raison de son grade, mais tous en eux portaient de lourds et durs éclats de Kurai. Ils croisèrent des gardes qui, bien que ne les ayant jamais vus, les reconnurent aussitôt et prirent eux aussi leur forme élémentaire.

Alors un esprit de la terre, c'était ça. Comme une aurore boréale de feu liquide, comme une coulée de lave fluide serpentant frénétiquement dans l'air chaud. Le frère d'Havâ se jeta contre eux, tourbillonnant furieusement, utilisant son corps comme une bombe et le Kurai en lui comme des shrapnels. Les deux gardes, surpris, n'eurent que le temps de se durcir et de mourir de froid, retombant dans leur corps transformé en pierre jusqu'au cœur. Il en arriva d'autres mais les Atlas continuèrent d'avancer. Le frère d'Havâ s'y tua. Un sacrifice nécessaire. Quelqu'un donna l'alerte mais les Atlas filaient à toute allure dans les larges couloirs de métal et de verre. Ils perdirent encore deux des leurs, à présent ils n'étaient plus que 12, et malgré le nombre de gardes de la terre qu'ils tuaient, le leur continuait de chuter. Ils durent se séparer en deux équipes de six, Havâ restant dans la première. Par chance la salle du trône était tout près et ils tombèrent dessus plus rapidement qu'ils ne s'y étaient attendus. Le jeune roi avait été retranché ici parce que cette salle était spécialement prévue pour contrer les agressions. Contrairement au Ciel, la Terre, peut-être par paranoïa, avait depuis longtemps prévu ce scénario. Les coulées boréales s'agitaient d'angoisse et de panique, il n'y avait qu'un garde, les autres n'étaient que des domestiques. Et, juste là, sur son trône, le Roi de la Terre. Il resta assis, plissa ses yeux verts où se mit à tournoyer la rage. Le garde n'attaqua pas bêtement comme l'avaient fait les autres, il irradia plutôt tout son soûl ou irradia, faisant s'évaporer le premier Atlas à se jeter sur lui, le dissipant. Et blessa grièvement le second. Ainsi que le troisième. Et fut achevé par le quatrième. Ils n'étaient plus que deux. Ce serait suffisant pour tuer le roi. Il se leva furieusement et

Un hurlement à ébouillanter s'arracha au père d'Havâ. Celui-ci ne se laissa pas le temps de comprendre ce qui pouvait bien être entrain de tuer son père, c'était un sacrifice nécessaire. Il avait déjà éjecté tout le Kurai de son corps, il se jeta donc sur le jeune roi en se forçant à refroidir encore. Son toucher serait mortel, l'esprit de la terre n'y survivrait pas. Lui non plus du reste, s'il prenait sa formé élémentaire.

Le corps d'Atlas s'abattit violemment contre le feu et la lave. La chaleur avala son vent et calcina son eau dans une souffrance qu'il n'aurait jamais crue possible. Son corps partait en vapeur, s'écorchait en lapements de flammes. Mais il avait réussi. Il y eu un cri de douleur pure. Un cri de femme.

…Comment ?

Le Roi était toujours debout, sous apparence humaine, et le foudroyait d'un regard qui, Havâ le crut, le précipitait dans la mort. Il baissa seulement les yeux vers le corps atrocement blessé et durci de la domestique qui s'était interposée, avant de finir de se dissiper.

Axel s'était levé de son trône. Un attentat. Dans le but de le tuer. Loin de la peur, c'était de la rage qui montait en lui. Ainsi donc c'était de cette manière qu'on procédait dans le Ciel. Rien par devant, tout en coup bas. Soit.

- (X : x : X) -

Le Roi de la Terre était tout puissant. Il avait défait une attaque dirigée exclusivement contre lui. Il avait résisté à la fourberie du ciel. Ça se sut dans tout le Royaume. La fête redoubla d'intensité.

Il n'y avait aucun cadavre à exposer, ce qui dérangeait Axel. Il aurait voulu marquer le coup, sortir et montrer les corps morts de ceux qui avaient échoué à le tuer. Pour commémorer, pour se gausser du Ciel. Mais ceux du ciel avaient cette fâcheuse manie de se dissiper quand ils mouraient. De s'évaporer. Il n'y avait pas de corps.

Roxas releva la tête en voyant arriver un petit convoie composé du roi et de deux gardes. Ils avaient des torches avec eux, de la lumière, elle l'éblouit mais le soulagea également, autant qu'elle l'angoissa.

- Que voulez-vous ?

Après ce qui s'était passé la dernière fois, Axel n'était pas redescendu le voir. Ça n'avait pas, vraiment pas été pour déplaire à l'Empereur. Mais cette visite l'inquiétait beaucoup. Il se sentait paniquer à mesure que le Roi s'approchait, très lentement, avec un sourire amusé, de la grille.

- T'exhiber.

Tout le royaume avait eu vent de l'attaque ratée du Ciel. Même Roxas. Il avala sa salive.

- Ne me _touchez_ pas !

Axel haussa les épaules.

- Pas aujourd'hui. Je donne une… exposition publique.

Il s'écarta pour laisser entrer un garde et, d'une voix posée et calme, donna ses consignes :

- Déshabillez-le et enchainez-lui le cou. Et attachez-lui les mains dans le dos.

Roxas se débattit. Mais il manquait d'air et d'eau, il fut trop faible. Il cria, terrorisé et furieux, mais à nouveau fut trop faible, et se retrouva tiré en laisse, nu et entravé, à travers les catacombes, puis les couloirs de verre et de métal, et enfin sous le ciel de nuages sombres et humides. Il ne pleuvait pas sur la Citadelle. Roxas jura qu'Axel avait choisi exprès cet instant. On le suspendit par le cou à une colonne de métal. Faible comme il l'était, le contact de cette matière lui était insupportable. Il cria, glapit, hurla, avant de devoir finalement céder aux sanglots. Axel avait dit vrai : il l'exhibait, comme un trophée, il prenait un malin plaisir à savourer toute son humiliation, toute sa honte. C'en était trop pour Roxas. Il avait mal, mal du métal qui mordait ses poignets, son cou et son dos, mais aussi des regards mauvais et malsains qui l'injuriaient plus sûrement que les voix haineuses éructant jusqu'à lui. Il avait honte. Axel avait tout fait. Il l'avait affamé, il avait piétiné sa fierté, massacré son corps, et maintenant il terminait de s'en prendre à la seule chose qu'il lui restait encore : sa raison. Chaque souffrance, il la craignait pour elle-même et pour ce qu'elle aurait pu être. Il se souvenait du calvaire injurieux auquel Axel l'avait soumis. Il avait peur, que ça recommence, de ne pas pouvoir y échapper. Le jeune blond ne pouvait pas en supporter plus. Toutes ses bribes de pensées n'étaient plus que dictées par le supplice et la prière qu'il s'arrête. Entre la conscience et le monde des morts dans lequel il essayait de se laisser glisser, il était secoué de convulsions épuisées et nerveuses, il suffoquait. Il ne savait pas s'il avait les yeux entrouverts ou s'il cauchemardait, mais il voyait des visages venimeux qui l'enfonçaient encore plus profondément dans la déchéance, des visages qui le haïssaient par défaut.

Il sentait son esprit s'effriter, partir en poussière et disparaitre quelque part où il n'y avait rien. Enfin tout pouvait s'arrêter. Roxas aurait été capable de s'accrocher, de lutter pour vivre. Il n'en fit rien. Il se laissa partir…

Jusqu'à ce qu'une algie insoutenable lui arrache la peau, de l'épaule à la poitrine. Son hurlement supplicié fit frémir d'effroi même celui qui venait de lui lancer une boule de magma chaud et collant. Il n'y eut plus aucun son, plus aucune autre sensation que cette **douleur** atroce. Un calvaire, une torture. Roxas s'écrasa sur le sol brulant et poussiéreux. Il n'arrivait plus à respirer. On le souleva à la hâte.

_Douleur. Douleur. Douleur._

Ce ne serait jamais assez ? Tout ce qu'il avait payé jusqu'ici, ça n'apaiserait pas la colère d'Axel ?

_Douleur. Douleur. Douleur. _

Il termina de sombrer.

- (X : x : X) -

- Alors ? demanda Axel en essuyant frénétiquement sur ses joues les marques sombres qui à force commençaient à s'estomper.

La praticienne hausa les épaules. C'était une femme si vielle que sa peau en devenait grise et crevée de sillons mous et flasques, qu'elle avait servi le précédant roi, et celui d'avant également durant une jeunesse qu'on ne pouvait plus que percevoir comme fantasmée. Elle savait presque tout, c'était du moins ce qu'Axel pensait d'elle. Il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion de l'apprécier, car de par son âge hautement avancé, elle était d'une sagesse qui l'immunisait contre sa jeune folie. Mais à présent elle était la seule personne vers laquelle il pouvait se tourner. Elle leva ses yeux aveugles et couverts d'un voile laiteux vers son roi et répondit d'une voix très grave, presque monocorde :

- C'est difficile à dire, Majesté.

- Est-ce qu'il va vivre ?

Elle inspira, puis soupira, en clignant des yeux, cherchant la bonne réponse. Elle tourna son visage vers le corps inerte de l'Empereur du Ciel, allongé dans le lit du Roi de la Terre.

- Sa nature lui manque, Majesté. Il a besoin d'air et d'eau. Cette coulure de magma a été la blessure de trop, il ne lutte plus pour rester en vie.

Axel passa une main dans ses cheveux, et l'arrêta dans sa nuque pour la frotter. Non. Ce n'était pas du malaise.

- Où trouve-t-on de l'eau ?

- L'eau tombe du ciel, Majesté

- Fais-en chercher.

La vielle praticienne plissa les yeux, pinça les lèvres.

- Quoi ?

- Je crains que cela ne suffise pas à le maintenir en vie. Pas avec un si faible désir de se battre et une telle blessure.

- Quoi, alors ?

- Je l'ignore, Majesté. Mais… J'aurais cru que votre souhait était de le tuer à petit feu. Le traitement que vous lui avez fait subir semblait avoir ce dénouement comme but.

Axel fronça les sourcils et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Donc tout ce qu'on peut faire, c'est lui donner de l'eau et attendre ?

- Puis-je vous demander, Majesté… ce qui vous motive ?

- Non.

La praticienne s'inclina faiblement, comme son corps durcissant le lui permettait, puis se retira, laissant le roi seul avec son empereur mourant. Axel s'assit sur un coin du lit et observa le visage blême presque transparent du blond. Ce qui le motivait ? Aucune idée. Mais il le voulait en vie. La raison, il l'ignorait, il le voulait juste.

A vrai dire il se sentait frustré. Comme un enfant qui aurait cassé son jouet à trop s'amuser avec. L'idée que l'Empereur puisse mourir l'agaçait, l'énervait. Il avait un arrière goût d'échec quelque part. Il fallait le garder en vie. Axel n'avait pas encore décidé ni autorisé sa mort et sur lui il voulait tous les pouvoirs. Il voulait l'avoir sous son contrôle, oui, seulement pour se venger. Il voulait… Qu'un certain nombre de ses pensées ne soit pas que mauvaise foi.

- (X : x : X) -

Quelqu'un secoua la tête.

- C'est une catastrophe.

- Si le Roi de la Terre n'avait pas l'intention de nous attaquer, à présent nous pouvons être sûrs qu'il a changé d'avis.

- Nous n'avons pas de quoi nous battre ! Encore moins sur la terre !

Quelqu'un d'autre soupira.

- Savons-nous seulement si l'Empereur est en vie ?

Le brouhaha de la salle du conseil s'estompa presque d'un seul coup.

- Allons-bon, reprit-on quelque part à la table ovale et gigantesque qui dessinait la carte du ciel. Nous parlons de guerre, de frontière, de roi… Mais nul mot pour notre Empereur ?

Voilà qui jeta un froid sur les conseillers. Cette personne se leva.

- Je vois. Il n'y avait donc que feu le clan Atlas pour y songer.

- Ils nous ont tous précipités dans la guerre !

- Ils ont tenté de sauver leur Empereur et sont morts en son nom ! Ils l'ont certes fait stupidement, mais pas plus que vous tous qui êtes assis, à penser comment perdre une guerre qui n'est pas commencée !

- Vayu Shiva. Ayez l'obligeance de sortir de cette pièce.

L'intéressé s'écarta de son siège et commença à marcher autour de l'immense table. Lentement. Ses longs vêtements semblaient couler à chacun de ses pas.

- Ainsi donc, mon cher… Il me suffit de me lever et de poser quelques vérités qui posent problème pour qu'on me congédie ?

- Non, répondit-on. Nous vous en prions, reprenez place.

Vayu Shiva s'arrêta, et majestueusement s'en retourna à son siège.

- Vous parlez peu, mais juste, Shiva. Que conseillez-vous ?

- Conseiller ? Il n'est plus temps de conseiller, je crois. Nous avons passé trop de temps assis autour de cette table alors que notre Empereur est en danger, prisonnier, sinon mort ! A nous de réparer la bêtise de nos prédécesseurs. Nous battre n'est pas une solution. Nous ne sommes ni armés ni entrainés, en comparaison de ceux de la terre. Nous devons négocier la paix. Nous devons nous ouvrir.

- Shiva… Que dites-vous ?

- Je dis qu'il faut communiquer. Pour le bien de l'Empereur.

- Ils tueront les messagers.

- Mais pas les ambassadeurs.

- (X : x : X) -

Axel tournait en rond. Il s'ennuyait, il était irascible. Et il dormait mal. Ce n'était pas tellement la présence de corps mourant de Roxas dans son lit qui le gênait. C'était les cauchemars atroces, l'angoisse qui saisissait son sommeil et semblait vouloir le noyer, le souvenir de la douleur presque mortelle. Alors il se réveillait en sursaut, suffocant, et quittait sa chambre, seul, dans le silence de la nuit, et se jetait dans une veine du monde. Le courant l'emportait loin, lentement, mais au moins il parvenait à dormir. Le jour, parfois, il avait des accès de mémoire. Des bouffées de froideur, presque des visions. Personne n'en savait rien parce qu'il n'y réagissait pas, mais il savait désormais que même à l'extérieur du globe, il y avait passé trop de temps pour en être libéré.

Roxas était toujours en vie. On lui avait donné de l'eau. Une domestique s'y était même blessée, pauvre d'elle. Il vivait toujours, mais la praticienne était formelle : il ne se battait plus. Il pouvait sombrer et mourir à n'importe quel moment.

La fête avait cessé dans le Royaume de la Terre. Aux forges de magma, on se préparait aux armes. Le métal de leurs armures était chaud et capable de les protéger de la glaciation assez de temps pour contre-attaquer ou se replier. Ceux de la terre virevoltaient furieusement dans le ciel, sous le pied des nuages, lourds d'humidité et de froid. Ceux du ciel qui avaient attaqué n'avaient pas d'armes, pas d'armures. Seulement des morceaux de glace cachés au milieu de leur corps. Ça avait donné des idées aux guerriers de la terre. Le métal en fusion ferait surement des ravages.

- (X : x : X) -

- Qui êtes-vous ?

- Qui êtes-vous, _vous_ ?

- Mon nom est Vayu Shiva. Je suis à la tête de cette délégation pacifique. Nous nous déplaçons en tant qu'ambassadeurs de l'Empire du Ciel. Qui êtes-vous ?

La jeune fille au yukata rouge haussa les épaules. Vayu Shiva n'en obtiendrait pas grand-chose.

- Vous êtes cinq, fit-elle remarquer. Bien nombreux pour une délégation pacifique.

- Mais bien peu pour une expédition hostile.

Elle haussa les épaules à nouveau. Ils se trouvaient devant d'immenses grilles dont le métal tournicotait sur lui-même en traçant des motifs complexes à base circulaire. Une grille qui fermait l'accès à la ville basse de la Citadelle de la Terre. Ils étaient entourés de gardes de la terre dans leur forme élémentaire, qui formaient un cercle de feu en tournoyant autour d'eux.

- Je désire une audience avec le Roi.

- Pourquoi cela ?

La jeune fille était assise au sommet de la grille, pieds nus, comme si son corps ne pesait rien, comme si elle n'était qu'une image fantasmée capable de se poser où bon lui semblait.

- Pour apaiser notre conflit millénaire. Pour libérer notre Empereur et négocier la paix.

- Pourquoi l'Empereur serait-il encore en vie ?

- Pourquoi perdriez-vous votre temps à m'écouter si ce n'était pas le cas ?

Elle pencha la tête sur le côté. Vayu Shiva su qu'il avait fait mouche.

- Seulement vous, dit-elle. Cinq, c'est trop. Les autres attendront ici même.

- Ils assurent ma sécurité.

- Vous croyez ? Sur la terre chaude, dans la Citadelle, entouré de sang du monde ? Ce n'est pas un choix que je vous propose. Venez seul ou partez tous.

Vayu Shiva se retourna et il se tint entre lui et les quatre gardes un petit conciliabule. Il était presque sûr de ne jamais sortir de cette Citadelle. Il leur donna pour consigne de repartir sans lui une heure plus tard et d'alerter le conseil s'il ne revenait effectivement pas. Deux esprits de la terre se dégagèrent du cercle de feu quand Vayu Shiva s'avança, ils reprirent forme humaine, se rhabillèrent et se placèrent de chaque côté de lui pour l'escorter dans la Citadelle. La jeune fille avait disparu.

Les couloirs de la Citadelle semblaient durs et solides, les murs étaient du verre parcouru de veines de métal noir. Le sol et le plafond étaient eux aussi métalliques, et les murs s'opacifiaient parfois. C'était notamment le cas de la salle du trône. Vayu Shiva n'en vit rien avant qu'on ouvre les portes devant lui. C'était une salle incroyablement grande, profonde. Les domestiques s'affairaient et la traversaient discrètement, tandis que la base des murs en verre sablé était tapissée de gardes en armes, tenant chacun une lance de métal noir. C'était sans doute ainsi depuis l'attaque suicide des Atlas.

Vayu Shiva avança vers le trône, un imposant siège qui sortait du sol, comme s'il en était la continuité. Et assis avec nonchalance, dans un kimono d'un rouge éclatant qui semblait bien simple au regard des vêtements impériaux, le Roi de la Terre. Il était plus jeune que Vayu. Bien plus jeune. Et il y avait dans ses yeux quelque chose d'atroce.

Peut-être qu'il ne prévoyait pas la guerre mais l'extermination. Cette intuition qui traversa l'ambassadeur du Ciel se dissipa en une fraction de seconde, mais le marqua profondément. Il s'inclina poliment.

- Mes salutations, souverain de la Terre.

- Ne perdons pas notre temps. Tu viens négocier la paix, je crois.

Vayu Shiva ne releva pas le fait que le roi puisse être au courant de ses intentions sans qu'il ait rien dit.

- Absolument.

- Juste après avoir échoué à m'assassiner, comme c'est cocasse.

- Il s'agissait d'une action isolée pour laquelle le Conseil du Ciel vous présente ses plus plates excuses.

- Tu m'en diras tant, Vayu Shiva l'ambassadeur.

- C'est en gage de bonne foi que je me présente à vous en personne.

- Tu te figures que je ne vais pas te tuer en raison de ton rang ?

Vayu Shiva inspira, expira.

- Pour être tout à fait honnête, je n'espère plus revoir le Ciel.

- Que de défaitisme !

Le jeune roi souriait. Un sourire assez inqualifiable, agressif, moqueur. Agacé.

- Roi de la Terre, nous pensons qu'il faut stopper la guerre froide entre nos peuples. Continuer sur cette voie n'apportera que la destruction. Je ne dis pas qu'il faut se jeter dans les bras l'un de l'autre, mais c'est à nous de faire un pas, faisons le bon.

- Et donc, mon premier pas serait de libérer l'Empereur ?

Vayu hésita.

- Ce serait… fort magnanime de votre part.

- Ah, la paix entre le Ciel et la Terre… Après une condamnation de 20 ans et un attentat raté, c'est un peu mesquin, non ? On jurerait que vous craignez une riposte de la Terre.

- Ce n'est pa—

- Je refuse la paix. Je ne libèrerais pas l'Empereur. La guerre ne m'intéresse pas, choisissez-vous un nouveau souverain et restez bien de votre côté de la Frontière. Parce que si je vous épargne ce jour, ce sera le dernier. Déclencher ou non cette guerre que vous craignez tant ne dépend que de vous.

- Nous ne pouvons pas l'abandonner !... Et quand bien même, il n'a pas d'héritier à—

- Et bien restez sans Empereur dans le chaos et le désespoir. Ce qui est bon pour la Terre l'est aussi pour le Ciel.

Vayu Shiva fut empoigné par des gardes et jeté dehors comme un malpropre. Cependant il fut trop abasourdi d'être encore en vie et choqué des propos du roi pour s'en inquiéter. Lui et sa délégation repartirent vers le Ciel. La Terre avait parlé.

- (X : x : X) -

La paix avec le Ciel. Jamais. Axel se leva du trône et se retira dans sa chambre. Elle était la pièce la plus basse de la Citadelle, c'était un prestige de vivre aussi près de la terre. C'était les domestiques qui habitaient les pièces les plus éloignées du sol. Le blond était toujours étendu entre les draps. Axel se demandait comment les domestiques parvenaient à les changer. De véritables magiciennes… Il s'installa sur le bord du lit et le regarda. Ou étaient passées la haine et la rage qu'il avait décidé de déverser sur le jeune Empereur ?

C'était une chose qui dérangeait un peu Axel. Il ne savait pas… Il n'en voulait pas personnellement à Roxas, et savait qu'il avait déjà été vengé. Même si son supplice de 20 ans avait été pire que la mort de l'ancien Empereur. Roxas était né plus tard, il ne se contentait pas de ne pas être responsable. Il était ignorant de tout, à ce moment là. Ça n'avait rien à voir avec lui, hormis le sang.

Et du reste… Le secret de son père, qu'avait-il à voir avec Axel ? Le précédent roi rêvait de feu et de guerre, il voulait être celui qui ferait du sommet du monde un toit de feu. Mais Axel ? Axel n'avait pas eu le temps d'embrasser son désir de destruction. Il avait toujours été trop jeune pour désirer semer la mort derrière lui. Lui aussi avait payé le prix d'un martyr pour une chose qui le dépassait. Il n'avait pas spécialement de but. Oui, il avait assez joué. Après ce qui était arrivé… Il se sentait un peu refroidi. Le fait de le savoir croupissant dans les geôles souterraines, le violer, le frapper, décider de le balancer dans la plus profonde humiliation, ça avait été amusant. Non, en fait non. Ça avait été libérateur. Mais ce qui s'était passé sur la colonne de métal… Son cri… ça n'avait pas été prévu par lui. Ça avait échappé à son contrôle. Et maintenant, il était au bord de la mort. Axel passa ses mains sur son visage. Il n'avait jamais voulu ça. Il avait voulu… Non, il n'en savait rien. Mais certainement pas ça, certainement pas qu'il se laisse glisser lentement vers là d'où on ne revenait jamais. Le roi observa le visage de son prisonnier blessé. Il avait l'air d'avoir une quinzaine d'années, peut-être 18 mais pas plus. Et lui, on le lui avait dit, 24. Il avait passé très exactement 20 ans dans le globe. Ils avaient tous les deux environ 8 ans de différence. Et pourtant Roxas était tellement plus mature que lui. Il s'en rendait compte, à présent. Il avait été profondément puéril et stupide. Profondément cruel.

Qu'est-ce qu'il avait fait ? Et au nom de quoi ? Cette douleur insupportable qu'il avait endurée, il n'aurait du la souhaiter à personne. Mais il s'était laissé aller bassement à sa folie vengeresse vindicative et aveugle. Il avait seulement cherché à se soulager. Alors comment… pourquoi…

…en était-il arrivé là ? Il y avait eu un dérapage. Une énorme bavure. Et maintenant Roxas se mourrait. Il allait mourir. Ce sentiment de frustration qu'il ressentait, ce vide, une perte imminente… Non, jamais. Tant pis. Tant pis si ce n'était pas cohérent. Si ça le discréditait. Peu importait. Il fallait le maintenir envie, quoiqu'il en coûte et quelles que soient les raisons, bonnes ou mauvaises, réelles ou non, peu importait. Tout était tellement confus en lui.

Il était un enfant qu'on avait emprisonné. Il était le Roi de la Terre et ne savait pas comment gouverner. Il était un esprit mutilé de cauchemars atroces. Il était inconstant, trop pour rester cohérent avec lui-même. Trop pour en avoir l'air, en tout cas. Peut-être qu'il avait seulement…

Peut-être qu'il avait eu trop de pouvoir d'un seul coup. Mais qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Parfois il avait l'impression de comprendre et l'instant d'après tout s'évanouissait. Et il n'y avait personne autour de lui, personne à qui parler. Ou peut-être la praticienne… Elle était trop vieille et trop fripée pour ne pas avoir déjà compris.

Et Axel avait désespérément besoin qu'on l'éclaire sur lui-même.


	4. Irremplaçable

Note : _Je ne peux pas poster plusieurs chapitres en même temps de Ciel et Terre, parce qu'avec mon problème d'ordi j'ai pris beaucoup de retard, je commence à peine le chapitre 7, le 6 est en béta lecture, il me reste donc une semaine pour terminer l'un et récupérer l'autre, à moins de ne pas poster le 5 aujourd'hui, ce qui rallonge mon sursis d'une semaine. Et ce sera pas de trop._

_Voilààà (Ca fait bizarre d'en être que à là en publication, j'ai l'impression qu'il s'est passé vachement de choses entre le 4 et le 7... Ce qui est sûrement le cas, en fait) _

* * *

**_ Irremplaçable_**

Roxas avait l'impression de nager. De flotter sur un cours d'eau paisible et calme. D'être saupoudré par une pluie fraiche. Et d'être perdu dans le vide absolu.

« _Oh…_ »

Il n'avait pas la sensation d'avoir ouvert les yeux au son de cette voix, plus comme si subitement la vue lui avait été rendue.

« _Vous ici. Quelle drôle de coïncidence…_ »

La danseuse. Axel.

« Ne vous approchez pas ! » cria Roxas d'une voix silencieuse.

Elle leva les mains face à lui pour s'innocenter du mal qu'il craignait d'elle, d'Axel.

« Que faites-vous ici ? »

« _Je suis toujours ici, Roxas. Nous sommes vous et moi Quelque Part entre la réalité et Ailleurs_ »

« Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? »

« _Que votre esprit est bien loin de votre corps_ »

Elle semblait si sereine, si apaisée et si engageante. Etait-ce vraiment la projection d'Axel ?

« Pourquoi suis-je éveillé ? »

« _Vous ne l'êtes pas. C'est moi qui m'adresse à vous. Même si je ne le sais pas _»

« Comment ça ? »

« _Je pense à vous, Roxas. Beaucoup. Il y a autre chose. Je sais que c'est puéril. Je commence à comprendre que je ne m'y suis pas prise de la meilleure manière…_ »

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

« _Je ne sais pas. Je désire ne pas le savoir. Même si je me laisse dicter mon comportement par ça. Je crois. Je suis perdue dans le brouillard, Roxas. Perdue dans le noir_ »

« …Qui êtes vous ? »

Axel se réveilla en sursaut. Il était au milieu d'une veine du monde, une veine souterraine. Dans son sommeil il nageait faiblement à contre courant, paresseusement, comme on gigote alors qu'on dort. Il ne savait pas où il était, la prochaine ouverture jusqu'à la surface était loin. Il commença à serpenter lentement, sans conviction. Plus par habitude. Il ne savait pas s'il faisait jour ou nuit. Et… Quel étrange rêve…

Deux heures et demie plus tard environ, il parvint à s'extraire d'un puits de lave et vrilla mollement à l'air libre et chaud d'une nuit sur la Terre. Il rentra à la Citadelle en virevoltant distraitement. Il reprit forme humaine et marcha nu dans les couloirs déserts. De temps en temps il croisait un ou une domestique, qui s'inclinait à la hâte avant de détourner les yeux.

Il trouva la praticienne au chevet de son prisonnier et un kimono au pied du lit. Elle le tenait légèrement redressé et lui faisait boire de l'eau tombée du ciel.

- S'est-il réveillé ?

- Non, Majesté. Il s'est seulement agité dans son sommeil.

- Ah oui ? Etrange… Moi j'ai rêvé de lui. Impossible de m'en souvenir, d'ailleurs…

La praticienne posa ses yeux aveugles sur lui.

- Pourquoi souhaitez-vous le faire vivre, Majesté ?

- Pour que son calvaire continue.

- Prendra-t-il jamais fin ? Par la clémence ou par la mort ?

- Ce n'est pas ton problème.

Roxas, dans son sommeil lourd et proche de l'état de mort, murmura faiblement quelque chose. L'espace d'un instant. La praticienne termina son œuvre et se retira avec un salut mou. Roxas continua de délirer faiblement, et Axel s'approcha de lui pour entendre ses mots. Il s'excusait, répétait des mots qui, remis dans l'ordre, donnaient comme un « ce n'est pas de ma faute ». Il l'écouta murmurer pendant des heures sans savoir s'il le regardait avec mépris et jubilation ou…

Il avait l'impression de faire incursion dans sa vie. Un peu comme s'il lisait par bribes confuses sont journal intime. Il n'y avait rien de véritablement compromettant, mais… Au terme de quelques jours, il avait finit par découvrir en lui beaucoup d'incertitude. Roxas répétait qu'il ne savait pas, qu'il était trop jeune, qu'on l'avait marié avant qu'il ne parle, qu'elles étaient trop bêtes, trop vielle… Il était angoissé à propos de la succession, il ne savait pas comment procréer, personne ne répondait à ses questions.

Il se sentait seul. Ce n'était pas la solitude douloureuse et effrayante d'un enfant coincé dans une cellule. Plutôt celle d'un prisonnier libéré qui ne reconnaissait rien ni personne autour de lui et devait se débrouiller seul. Parfois Roxas ouvrait les yeux. Il regardait alors ce qui l'entourait - Axel et parfois la praticienne - sans le voir, et le reconnaitre encore moins. Alors il parlait un peu plus fort, il suppliait qu'on le laisse sortir, disait qu'il voulait nager dans les nuages de pluie et pas rester assis des heures entouré de cinq femmes superficielles.

Plus le temps passait, plus l'état de l'Empereur s'améliorait, plus Axel attendait son réveil. Il vivait. Il délirait de fièvre. Il souffrait dans son sommeil. Une monstrueuse cicatrice s'était formée à la place de sa blessure, elle lézardait comme une morsure hideuse. On aurait dit qu'elle mâchait son cœur comme une friandise. Axel y posa les doigts. Sa peau cicatrisée était plus claire, plus sèche. Un peu plus grise.

Roxas avait commencé à reprendre des couleurs. C'était l'eau, à tous les coups. Axel ne comprenait pas pourquoi il passait des heures à le regarder survivre malgré lui et à l'écouter chuchoter. Ce n'était pas vraiment divertissant. Ca ne lui plaisait pas particulièrement… C'était soulageant, sécurisant. Parce qu'il était en vie. Parce que lui _aussi_ avait peur. Etait seul. Qu'allait-il faire à son réveil ? Combien de temps s'était écoulé ? Presque deux mois de ce coma étrange. Presque deux mois à le regarder et l'écouter. C'était là la relation la plus paisible qu'ils avaient eu.

- (X : x : X) -

Roxas inspira brusquement. Il avait l'impression de ne pas avoir respiré depuis des années. Il était essoufflé. Il ne vit d'abord pas, puis quelque chose de rouge… d'émeraude… L'angoisse sourde qui l'ébouillanta calcina toute mesure et pondération en lui.

- NE VOUS APPROCHEZ PAS

Axel le regardait avec des yeux grands ouverts de surprise. Pourquoi était-il là ? Pourquoi le Roi de la Terre était-il à son chevet ? Roxas s'était ramassé contre le montant du lit, dont le métal lui mordit la peau. Il avait peur de cette peur sourde et sans barrière de raison qui nous fait courir plus loin que vont nos jambes et plus vite que bat notre cœur. Seulement il ne pouvait aller nulle part.

- ALLEZ-VOUS-EN !

- Je suis dans ma chambre

- **ALLEZ-VOUS-EN !**

Roxas sursauta violemment au faible mouvement qu'il esquissa pour détourner la tête. Il avait si peur, si peur qu'il recommence, si peur qu'il fasse pire. C'était forcément pour ça qu'il l'avait maintenu en vie. Pour continuer. Il trouverait toujours plus atroce, toujours plus monstrueux… Il allait le faire, là, **tout de suite**.

Quel ne fut pas le choc de Roxas quand il le vit se lever silencieusement et marcher dos à lui, ouvrir une porte et disparaitre derrière.

Il avala sa salive. Est-ce que c'était réel ? Une douleur faible et lancinante pulsait sur sa poitrine et son épaule. Il baissa les yeux : une cicatrice. Oui. C'était réel. Mais que s'était-il passé ? La porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Le corps de Roxas, qui s'était légèrement détendu, se crispa brutalement de nouveau. Ce n'était pas Axel.

- Qui êtes-vous !

C'était une femme aux cheveux sombres et à la peau fripée, une femme âgée.

- Bonjour, Empereur du Ciel, dit-elle. Je suis la praticienne royale. Je me suis occupée de vous durant votre convalescence.

- Tu m'as maintenu en vie…

La déception, la souffrance dans sa voix accabla les épaules de la praticienne.

- Oui, répondit-elle seulement.

- C'était sur commande du roi ?

- Oui.

La vieille femme le regardait sans le voir, avec ses yeux laiteux qui pourtant semblaient si compatissants. Il y eu un long silence. Roxas ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle restait mais c'était en bas de la liste des choses qu'il ne comprenait pas.

- Je suis… sincèrement désolée, Empereur.

Roxas ne put s'empêcher de lui jeter un regard mauvais, car il était bien facile d'être désolée à présent, de n'avoir rien fait d'autre qu'être désolée pendant qu'on le suppliciait. Cependant, à l'immense surprise le la praticienne, il eut la noblesse d'âme de répondre :

- Merci.

- (X : x : X) -

- Il dit vouloir sortir, transmit la praticienne

Axel renifla.

- Et puis quoi encore ? Il se sauverait.

- Il est trop faible.

- Il est déterminé à fuir.

- Que vous êtes ingénu, Majesté. Il est presque amusant de constater qu'une telle chose vous étonne

- Tch…

Axel se leva et marcha un peu. Son kimono rouge tombait magnifiquement sur son corps mince et long. Il était pieds nus pour profiter de la terre, de sa chaleur. La praticienne comprenait beaucoup de chose. Elle comprenait qu'il avait peur et qu'il se sentait tout petit, qu'il cherchait la sécurité dans ses plus infimes formes. Comme de marcher pieds nus dans le jardin de pierre jouxtant sa chambre. Il se tenait dos à la grande baie vitrée qui composait l'un des murs de la pièce. La praticienne, elle, était face à celle-ci et semblait regarder Roxas, assis dans le lit, lui-même les yeux rivés sur le Roi, paniquant au moindre de ses mouvements. Parfois, quand Axel laissait vagabonder ses pensées, la danseuse aux cheveux noirs métal parcourus de veines cuivrées, à la peau brune et aux yeux d'encre, apparaissait dans son yukata rouge, et regardait alors Roxas. Curieusement, tout en sachant qu'elle était aussi Axel, il la craignait moins que ce dernier. Il avait fait un rêve à son sujet. Elle lui parlait, simplement, calmement. Ses propos étaient totalement incohérent mais elle n'était pas agressive ni vicieuse comme Axel. Etait-elle vraiment lui ?

Roxas avait peur, plus peur qu'il n'avait mal, mais cette peur l'étouffait. Tout dépendait du Roi de la Terre. Ses nerfs étaient à fleur de peau, il aurait pu éclater en pleurs à tout moment. Il avait peur, si peur… Ce n'était pas une façon de vivre. Toute cette peur, au moindre geste de lui, au moindre regard. |Il se souvenait - comment aurait-il pu oublier ? C'était tatoué au fer rouge dans sa mémoire - de ce qu'Axel avait fait au fond des geôles, il savait qu'il pourrait recommencer seulement sur un coup de tête. Il n'avait pas hésité à le pendre vif, nu et affamé de sa nature.

Où était la logique ? Pourquoi maintenant, il l'installait dans sa propre chambre, lui faisait apporter de l'eau… Ne le touchait plus. Le regardait à peine. Cette expression sur son visage la dernière fois qu'ils s'étaient regardés, vraiment regardés… Si mauvaise, si sadique. Et maintenant il… Vide. Agacée, déçue. Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Comment Roxas était-il censé gérer une telle inconstance ? Qu'est-ce qui se cachait derrière ? Quand sa folie dévastatrice et monstrueuse allait-elle reprendre ? Quels en seraient les prémices, les manifestations ? Faudrait-il encore souffrir comme ça ? Être outragé ? Réduit à rien ?

…Quels moyens Roxas avait-il de se suicider ? Il sursauta violemment. Axel avait de nouveau fait quelques pas pour revenir s'asseoir.

- Je refuse, c'est tout. Il est mon prisonnier, je crois, non ?

La praticienne soupira.

- Certes, oui… Mais il est également plus que ça.

- Il est l'Empereur du Ciel. Soit mon égal.

Axel écarquilla les yeux.

- Oui, Majesté. C'est cela. Votre égal.

Le roux fronça les sourcils. Sur ses joues trainaient encore les sillons de larmes, comme un filigrane sur sa peau. C'était un beau jeune homme. Habité par un enfant effrayé. La danseuse apparu à nouveau, passa les doigts dans ses longs cheveux noirs marbrés de rouge et… se tourna vers Roxas. Celui-ci se tassa un peu sur lui-même, d'anxiété. Elle le regarda avec une mine embêtée, soucieuse, puis se détourna de lui, fixant la même chose qu'Axel, manifestement en proie à une réflexion intense.

- Peut-être pourriez-vous le faire accompagner.

La danseuse disparue.

- Je refuse, vielle femme, purement et simplement.

- Majesté… Si vous vous sentiez affublé d'une quelconque faiblesse, d'un manque ou d'un défaut, viendriez-vous à moi pour en parler ?

- Non.

- Et à lui, Majesté ? Iriez-vous à lui ?

Axel leva les yeux sur la praticienne. Sans comprendre.

- …Non.

- (X : x : X) -

Roxas sursauta violemment en entendant la porte de verre coulisser et se tourna d'un bloc vers elle, fixant avec inquiétude la praticienne entrer dans la chambre du roi, suivie de celui-ci. Depuis cette pièce, cette suite immense qui contrastait avec ses propres appartements par son absence totale d'autre cloison que les murs de verre sablé ou cristal qui la délimitait, il pouvait voir le ciel. Le ciel qu'on voyait quand on avait les pieds sur Terre. Le pied des nuages de la Frontière. Pour Roxas, ça avait toujours été le bas, presque le sol. Et pour ceux de la Terre, pour ceux qui vivaient ici, c'était ça, le ciel. Jamais de morceau d'azur entre deux cotons blancs, jamais de rayons de soleil. Seulement le pied gris et triste des nuages, et parfois une averse qui tombait froide et s'écrasait chaude. Ca lui semblait injuste. Il n'avait jamais vu la Frontière du Ciel et de la Terre de cette manière, par en bas. Comme un écran au ciel et non une barrière protectrice.

Mais immédiatement, il ne regardait pas la Frontière fonçant avec la nuit. Il regardait Axel. Avec une angoisse grandissante. Axel le regardait aussi, avec cette expression de rien presque calme, et il en avait d'autant plus peur. Il se tassa contre le montant du lit, ignorant la brûlure du métal et la praticienne qui sortait, n'ayant d'yeux que pour le roi qui s'asseyait dos à lui sur son lit. Il avait trop peur pour continuer à respirer correctement.

- N'approchez pas, parvint-il à souffler dans la panique qu'il essayait vainement de maîtriser.

- Je suis dans ma chambre, rétorqua le roi en s'allongeant sans le regarder.

Roxas eu un si violent mouvement de recul qu'il en tomba du lit. Sur le sol. De métal. Il n'eut que le temps d'un gémissement de douleur avant de sentir à nouveau l'effroi se déverser dans son sang et lui faire préférer la brûlure du métal. Axel s'était levé et faisait le tour du lit. Bientôt il fut à côté de lui et se pencha sur son corps tremblotant de douleur et crispé d'horreur.

_- Ne me touchez pas._

Axel le prit dans ses bras. Ce fut comme si en avait enfoncé un tisonnier rougeoyant dans son ventre, tellement il se contracta et tant son hurlement terrifié était insoutenable. Il ne tremblait plus, il convulsait d'épouvante. Ses lèvres articulaient « ne me touchez pas » mais sa voix dans sa gorge s'était tarie et ses yeux ne regardaient plus la réalité. Axel le posa sur le lit et le lâcha, le regarda un instant se recroqueviller sur lui-même en cachant son visage dans ses mains pour sangloter silencieusement, puis ressortit dans le jardin de pierre et se coucha à même le sol. De toute façon c'était sûrement plus agréable que son lit en fil de coton. Le bois comme la foudre était un hybride, mais de la terre et de l'eau, pas du feu et de l'air. Peut-être que a avait fait une différence assez grande pour justifier la décapitation de ce bébé. Son corps était alors si petit, semblait si léger… Des jambes brunes apparurent devant les yeux d'Axel. Il les leva le temps d'une seconde pour voir sa danseuse lui sourire et s'effacer. Il soupira et ferma ses paupières.

- (X : x : X) -

Roxas fut réveillé en pleine nuit par un cri. Une femme, hurlait dans la chambre du Roi. Il se redressa dans un sursaut effrayé. Qu'est-ce qu'Axel était entrain de faire et à qui ? Pourquoi ici ? L'Empereur fut surpris de constater qu'il n'était pas là, mais toujours allongé à même la terre, dehors… Mais alors qui…

C'était une jeune femme à la peau brune, aux cheveux noir nuit parcourus de veines cuivrées et vêtus d'un yukata rouge. Elle était à genoux et se cognait la tête contre le sol, les mains sur ses oreilles, hurlant souffrance et désespoir. Roxas la regarda longtemps, peut-être une vingtaine de minutes, sans que jamais rien ne la soulage. Puis elle disparue brutalement, soufflée de la réalité. Quand Axel se redressa d'un bond, essoufflé et perdu.

- (X : x : X) -

- Un vote ?

- Ca me semble être la solution la plus intelligente.

- Non, nous ne pouvons pas décider de la guerre simplement par vote. Il faut y réfléchir et obtenir l'unanimité.

- Nous sommes 54 dans cette salle, je crains que cela ne soit impossible, et ce que nous a rapporté Shiva est extrêmement grave. Nous ne pouvons nous permettre d'attendre.

- Un vote, pourquoi pas, mais entre quoi et quoi ?

- Entre déclencher la guerre promise par le Roi de la Terre et choisir un nouvel Empereur.

Un silence de mort s'étendit sur la salle du conseil.

- Choisir un _nouvel_ Empereur ?! Mais vous n'y songez pas !

- Et plonger dans un conflit perdu d'avance, y songez-vous ?

- Nous ne pouvons pas abandonner notre souverain. Ni déclencher la guerre.

Chacun d'eux avait passé un œil par delà la Frontière du Ciel et de la Terre. Ils avaient tous vu la même chose : les forges sur les veines du monde s'agitant et fumant de colère, crachant des flammes vengeresses. Vayu Shiva se pencha en avant, décollant son dos du dossier de son haut siège, et jeta un regard accablé vers celui, vide, de l'Empereur.

- Il y a une troisième solution, déclara-t-il en se remémorant les mots du Roi de la Terre.

- Laquelle ?

- Attendre. Et expier. Rester sans Empereur dans le chaos et le désespoir.

- Ce n'est pas une solution, Shiva.

- Non ? C'est pourtant ne faire ni la guerre ni l'outrage de défigurer le trône. Quelqu'un a-t-il mieux à proposer ?

Quelqu'un haussa les épaules avec une lenteur blasée.

- Après tout, attendre n'est pas aussi radical et définitif que faire la guerre ou l'outrage. Il pourrait se produire quelque chose. Et le cas échéant, nous pourrons toujours remettre ce choix terrible à l'ordre du jour.

- Soit, puisque nous sommes tous incapables de trouver mieux. Attendons et expions dans le chaos et le désespoir.

- (X : x : X) -

- Tu comptes passer le reste de ta vie à sursauter à chaque fois que je cligne des yeux ?

- Contentez-vous de rester loin de moi !

- Au risque de me répéter _encore_, je suis dans _ma_ chambre !

- Alors mettez-moi ailleurs, mais restez loin de moi !

Axel tiqua, redressa la tête et lança un sourire à Roxas qui lui fit se couvrir les yeux d'effroi.

- Ho ho, quelqu'un qui préfère les geôles souterraines aux appartements royaux

- Il y a le roi à l'intérieur, murmura Roxas d'une voix trop plaintive pour le sarcasme de sa réplique.

Axel soupira.

- Je sors

- Grand bien vous fass—

- Pauvre de toi, faible et paranoïaque, coupa-t-il avec agacement.

Roxas ne répondit rien. Quelle bonne blague. Ça, paranoïaque, il avait l'impression de l'être devenu, oui. Chaque petit bruissement ou son étouffé qui n'était pas de lui le mettait en alerte, et inquiet il traquait la silhouette du Roi, ses cheveux flamboyants ou le vert cassant de ses yeux, angoissé à l'idée de le trouver et, quand il ne voyait rien, terrorisé en imaginant qu'il était là _malgré tout_. C'est ainsi qu'il trembla nerveusement quand la porte de métal s'ouvrit à nouveau.

C'était une femme. Une domestique, il ne l'avait jamais vu avant. Elle n'avait rien de vraiment comparable à la danseuse ou la praticienne, qui dégageaient quelque chose de mystérieux et déroutant pour la première, de profondément sage et patient pour la seconde. Alors qu'elle, cette femme, était totalement transparente et fade. Elle tenait quelque chose dans ses bras, du tissu. Un vêtement. Frappa alors Roxas le savoir qu'il avait jusque là été nu, sans doute depuis la… colonne de métal…

Elle approcha tête basse et déposa le vêtement sur le lit après avoir hésité longuement.

- Votre kimono, M… euh…

Elle tourna la tête nerveusement et emmêla ses doigts dans ses cheveux châtains. Roxas observa un instant le kimono.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda-t-il. Ce tissu ?

Ce n'était pas le même que celui des draps, qui pourtant n'avait rien de commun avec tout ce qu'il connaissait.

- C'est du lin… Monsieur…

Roxas leva les yeux sur la pauvre femme qui ne savait pas comment s'adresser à lui. Malgré sa situation - prisonnier d'un roi fou et immature, blessé et faible sortant à peine d'une longue agonie ratée - il eut un sourire pour elle. Et elle fit quelque chose qui le stupéfia. Elle le regarda. Très furtivement, comme pour vérifier si lui la regardait toujours. Elle lui lança plusieurs coups d'œil extrêmement rapides et gênés. Enfant, Roxas avait longtemps observé, depuis son trône assiégé de ses cinq épouses, les regards des gens de la cour qui eux aussi restaient assis à ne rien faire d'autre que savourer ce privilège. Il y en avait eu des complices, haineux, accablés, rieurs, désolés il y en avait eu de toute les sortes, et l'Empereur avait dès lors décidé qu'on pouvait communiquer de cette manière, par un simple regard. C'était exactement ce qui se produisait ici et maintenant. Elle lui transmettait sans doute sans le savoir, tout son malaise. C'était prodigieux.

- Qu'est-ce que le lin ?

- Oh, c'est… euh… Je suis navrée… Je ne suis qu'une domestique…

Roxas ne voyait pas le rapport mais soit.

- Merci, dit-il en cessant de la regarder pour la laisser s'en aller. Elle ne ressemblait en rien aux servantes impériales. Rien de ce qui se trouvait ici ne ressemblait à ce qu'on pouvait trouver dans le Ciel. Quoi de plus normal ? C'était la terre après tout. Roxas était très intrigué, subitement, par les tissus. Et il se demandait aussi si communiquer avec quelqu'un comme Axel, par le regard, était possible.

- (X : x : X) -

- Le lin ? répéta la praticienne. C'est une plante, jeune Empereur.

- Une… quoi ?

La différence des cultures les frappa tous les deux.

- Le bois, tenta-t-elle d'expliquer sans vraiment savoir par où commencer, est une matière… hybride. Qui vient de la terre et de l'eau.

Roxas était bouche bée. Une telle chose existait ? Une connexion entre la Terre et le Ciel ?

- Tout comme la foudre est de l'air et du feu… Avez-vous entendu parler de cette femme du Ciel tombée sur Terre ?

- Oui, répondit mornement le blond. Bien sûr que oui.

- Elle eut un enfant avec le précédent Roi.

- Pardon ?!

- Une fille. Cette enfant était du feu et de l'air, ni dans le Ciel ni sur la Terre, elle était de l'Orage.

- Où est-elle, à présent ? Une telle personnalité ne saurait passer inaperç—

- Elle est morte.

Roxas se retourna vivement. Axel. Il n'avait pas entendu la porte de métal s'ouvrir. L'Empereur décida de regarder le roux, qui restait à la porte sans approcher du lit, adossé avec une nonchalance feinte. Ses yeux étaient d'un vert lumineux et profond à la fois. Il avait beaucoup de choses derrière lui.

- Elle est morte avant même d'avoir un nom. On a jeté sa mère dans le sang du monde, et comme ce n'était pas nocif pour elle, on l'a décapitée. Un bébé mort-né.

La praticienne ne dit rien pour l'arrêter. C'était donc vrai. Quelle horreur…

- Ce qui est étrange, continua le Roi, c'est qu'il ai décidé d'engendrer cette petite fille. Pourquoi la faire vivre et attendre sa venue durant 4 ans si une fois à ses pieds il la condamne immonde ? - (Axel rompit le contact avec Roxas, détourna les yeux) - Je n'ai pas cessé de m'interrogé. Je n'ai jamais trouvé la réponse.

Roxas baissa la tête.

- Les champs sont hors de la ville basse, dans les serres. Allons-y demain.


	5. Inqualifiable

Note : _Le RP, c'est cool. Et les Roux domineront le mooonde. Sur un forum rp j'ai attrapé le prédéfini d'un poète romantique et je me retrouve la nuit à me réveiller de ma somnolence pour écrire ses poèmes. Je trouve ça cool. Bref.__  
_

* * *

_**Inqualifiable**_

Roxas jetait régulièrement des coups d'œil au Roi, craignant à chaque instant que celui-ci ne décide de s'approcher. Il y avait au moins dix mètres entre eux. Axel roula des yeux au vert exaspéré.

- Ca va durer encore longtemps ?

Roxas se retourna brusquement, et Axel s'arrêta alors. Jusque là l'Empereur marchait devant lui, dans la ville basse, guidé par lui vers les serres. Chose assez peu pratique puisqu'il était devant lui d'environ dix mètres, mais c'était dans le but de prévenir toute tentative de fuite. Axel avait suffisamment confiance en ses capacités pour lui accorder de marcher dix mètre devant.

- Vous êtes si naïf, c'en serait presque mignon

- Pardon ?

Les yeux de Roxas brillaient. Le bleu intense de ses yeux. Il luisait de colère. Axel ne réduisait pas la distance entre eux.

- Vous êtes un monstre. Ca durera peut-être toute une vie.

- Et bien, quelle rancune !

- Avez-vous seulement conscience de ce que je ressens ?!

Axel leva les yeux au ciel.

- Vous rendez-vous compte de ce que vous avez fait ?! Comment pouvez-vous croire que je peux oublier une _chose_ pareille ?!

Le Roi de la Terre ne savait pas vraiment de laquelle des choses qu'il avait faites il parlait.

- Mais que croyez-vous ?! Que je peux effacer tout ça, en claquant des doigts ?

- Je constate que tu n'as même pas essayé.

- Non ! Et pourquoi le ferais-je ? Vous-même ne vous êtes même jamais excusé !

- Non, et pourquoi le ferais-je ? reprit Axel avec un ton cassant.

Le visage de Roxas laissa une expression de dégoût le saisir pendant un instant.

- Vous êtes un monstre.

- Parce que je ne m'excuse pas ?

- Parce que vous ne regrettez rien !

- Et qu'est-ce que tu pourrais en savoir, exactement ?

- Vous parler est une chose vaine.

Axel haussa les sourcils, et son expression désormais plus vide, moins facile à déterminer, pétrifia Roxas. Il ne savait pas ce qu'il allait faire. La peur, la véritable peur, la crainte la plus odieuse et abominable qui vous fait courir sans logique, à la seule force de vos nerfs, la terreur qui vous glace autant qu'elle vous consume, s'empara de son ventre et le laboura de ses griffes monstrueuses. Axel fit un pas en avant.

Roxas recula.

- Vaine ? répéta le Roi avec une colère calme qui effrayait encore plus l'Empereur. Vaine, vraiment ? Qu'en sais-tu, _exactement_, hum ?

L'esprit du Ciel ne répondit rien, il continua seulement de reculer. Axel plissa les yeux, et se détourna de lui, faisant pivoter son corps de sorte qu'ils ne soient plus exactement face à face. Roxas, méfiant, resta sur ses gardes jusqu'à être à peu près sûr que ce n'était pas une manœuvre de pure bassesse. Comme le roux ne bougeait pas, il hésitait à reprendre la marche. Tout ce malaise, toute cette angoisse, tout ça était épuisant.

- Votre façon de nier l'existence de vos actes vous rend peut-être plus méprisable que vos actes eux-mêmes, murmura Roxas, trop glacé de peur pour parler plus fort mais pas assez pour taire toute sa colère.

Axel tourna la tête vers lui et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose de vindicatif, puis se ravisa, hésita.

- Très bien. Tu veux l'entendre ? Je suis désolé ! Profondément désolé ! Je regrette ce que j'ai fait et je sais que je ne peux pas me racheter… Satisfait ?

Non. Bien sûr que non.

- Sommes-nous d'accord que ça ne change rien ?

- Bien sûr que ça change quelque chose !

Une fois de plus ils restèrent plantés sur terre, au milieu de la ville basse, proche de la grille des serres, à se dévisager, à attendre que l'autre bouge pour pouvoir bouger. Roxas ne comprenait pas. Il y avait tant de choses qui lui échappaient. Pourquoi Axel avait-il fait tout ce qu'il avait fait ? Pourquoi maintenant se mettait-il à regretter ça ? Pourquoi se comportait-il comme quelqu'un qui a peur, alors que sa cruauté n'avait d'égal que celle du châtiment qu'on lui avait infligé ? Et pourquoi semblait-il parfois si peu concerné, si détaché ? Qui était-il en réalité ? Qu'y avait-il vraiment au fond de ses yeux ? Au fond de son âme ?

- Je voudrais rentrer chez moi.

- Je refuse.

Axel ne regardait plus Roxas, il le surveillait seulement. Celui-ci fit un pas en avant.

- Pourquoi ?

Il recula brusquement quand les yeux vert acide du Roi se posèrent sur lui, mi-agacé mi-étonné. Mais il détourna à nouveau le regard, presque rêveusement, avec indolence. Une indolence mal placée.

- J'ai mes raisons.

- Quelles sont-elles ?

- Et si nous allions dans ces serres, plutôt que de perdre notre temps en palabres ?

Roxas baissa la tête et reprit la marche. Discuter avec lui était une chose si vaine…

Les Serres Froides - le nom avait interpelé Roxas, mais il y faisait effectivement moins chaud qu'à l'extérieur - étaient comme d'immenses fenêtres reliées entre elles par de fines arabesques de métal. Il y avait des systèmes d'irrigation et de ventilation qui apparurent aux yeux de l'Empereur comme des similis de la pluie et du vent, empruntés à ceux de la technologie. Il n'aurait jamais cru cela possible. On disait partout dans le Ciel que ceux de la terre avaient tout brûlé, tout détruit. Qu'il y avait déchaîné leur rage meurtrière et destructrice. Qu'ils ne s'étaient arrêtés que quand, vide de tout, leur monde n'avait pas pu être plus détruit. Qu'il ne restait sur le visage du monde que les profondes cicatrices qui déchiraient ses veines et faisaient couler son sang. Mais c'était faux. Il y avait le bois sur la terre. Une chose que Roxas n'avait jamais vue. Axel restait à l'extérieur de la paroi de verre, si bien qu'il pu s'agenouiller au milieu de ces choses étranges qui sortaient du sol noir et mou, pas comme la pierre rouge poussiéreuse qui recouvrait tout ce que le blond avait déjà vu d'ici. Elles étaient fines, souples, vertes, une couleur jusque là sans nature pour lui. Elles s'élevaient paisiblement vers le Ciel, elles réclamaient le soleil. Roxas ne ressentait pas seulement son élément en elles. Il sentait un lien. Il comprenait que si lui avait besoin du vent et de l'eau, elles avaient besoin de l'eau et de la terre. Cette terre noire, friable et molle. Cette terre douce et humide. Ca le choquait autant que ça le fascinait. De la terre et de l'eau. Il existait quelque chose de plus. Il existait un lien, un pont entre Ciel et Terre que personne jusqu'ici n'avait franchit. Et c'était lui maintenant qui le comprenait. C'était lui qui, parmi tous les autres esprits de cette planète, malgré son rang, malgré son âge, malgré tout ce qui faisait de lui ce qu'il était, touchait du bout des doigts cette porte entre ouverte, subjugué, émerveillé par ce qu'elle signifiait. Il y avait autre chose. Autre chose que tout ça, une autre solution. Une autre façon de voir le monde. Et Roxas sentait sa conscience la frôler. C'était magnifique.

La paroi de verre s'étendait sur plusieurs centaines de mètres carrés, comme un immense dôme transparent. Invariablement, Roxas se laissa attirer par l'eau du système d'irrigation. Axel l'observa avec curiosité mettre ses mains dans la terre humide et se les salir pour trouver l'onde, pour au moins la sentir, et remonter jusqu'au réservoir. Elle était froide, trop pour un esprit de la terre. Elle aurait pu leur infliger de graves blessures, peut-être même les tuer. L'agriculture, cet art métis qu'ils étaient les seuls à pratiquer, était très dangereuse. Alors pourquoi ? L'Empereur se tourna vers le Roi. Il en frémit d'horreur, mais il voulait savoir plus qu'il n'avait peur.

- Pourquoi élever les plantes ?

Axel entra, Roxas recula jusqu'à ce que dix mètres environs ne les séparent, puis répéta sa question.

- C'est un héritage. Un vestige de la civilisation de ceux de la technologie. Mais ils avaient compromis leurs plantes, ils les avaient sorties de la terre. Nous les y avons remises.

- Un vestige…

- Une tradition, peut-être. Pour se souvenir.

- Se souvenir du passé ? Je croyais que ceux de la Terre n'en avaient plus cure.

- C'est dans le Ciel qu'on apprend ça. L'histoire est différente de ce côté de la Frontière.

Roxas ouvrit la bouche, il faillit lui demander de la lui raconter. Mais se tut, se retourna et regarda à nouveau l'eau coincée dans le réservoir de verre, hors de son atteinte. Nager dans les nuages de pluie, fendre les rivières de vent. Voilà pour quoi il était fait.

- Je voudrais rentrer chez moi.

- C'est impossible, répondit une jeune femme dont la voix, bien connue de Roxas, le fit se retourner.

Tandis que le roux regardait ailleurs, autre chose, la danseuse marchait tranquillement en rond autour de lui et plongea ses yeux noir d'encre dans ceux de l'esprit du Ciel pour répéter.

- C'est impossible.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que.

Elle s'estompa brusquement. Roxas ferma les yeux.

- Est-ce qu'au moins je pourrais nager à nouveau ?

Quand il rouvrit ses paupières, il fut agressé par le vert intense des prunelles du roux. Il semblait réfléchir. Un sourire fendit son visage et, bien qu'il ne fut pas comme ses rictus cruels et malsains, Roxas en eu peur et se tassa sur lui-même, prêt à bondir pour se protéger.

- Oui. Je crois que oui.

- (X : x : X) -

Il existait un lieu qu'Axel connaissait sans jamais y être allé. C'était un endroit indigne d'un prince, et quand bien même il aurait pu vouloir s'y rendre, on ne lui en avait pas laissé le temps. Les fils du petit peuple qui vivaient assez près s'y rendaient pour y prouver leur valeur. Quelque part parmi les ruines de ceux de la technologie, au milieu des tours brisées de ce qui n'était pas de la pierre, caché dans les profondeurs d'une cuvette artificielle dont les étages se superposaient comme des tranches et dont chaque niveau était plus froid que le précédent, existait un étang.

Oh, il y avait bien des ouvrages sur les étangs, dans bien des langues. Ceux de la technologie avaient parlé bien des langues, oui, et dans ces langues décrivaient la Nature, un monde originel dans lequel tous les éléments coexistaient. Comme une utopie, un rêve irréalisable, mais réel. Simplement révolu. Ils décrivaient, au milieu de la terre qui accueillait le bois, d'immenses étendues d'eau qui ne coulait pas, ou encore des veines d'eau courant le long des pentes. Les ruisseaux, les rivières, les fleuves. Les flaques, les étangs, les lacs. De la science-fiction pour l'époque qu'ils vivaient à présent. Mais tout petit, Axel avait adoré ces histoires.

L'étang des ruines souterraines n'avait rien à voir avec ça. Il n'était pas au milieu de la terre, mais coulé dans une matière inconnue, comme prisonnier de mosaïques égales et rectilignes. L'eau n'était pas comme on la décrivait dans les livres, trouble et opaque, mais plutôt limpide, assez pour voir dans le fond parfaitement rectangulaire de l'étang, formés par les mosaïques étranges, des symboles faits de lignes parallèles et perpendiculaires. Les berges avaient été aménagées pour une utilisation qui échappait totalement à ceux de la Terre. Le lieu n'était pas fréquenté en raison de sa froideur, du danger mortel que représentait une chute dans l'étang. Il avait été condamné. Mais, en 20 ans passer à faire errer son âme hors de son corps, à imaginer sa vie une fois libre, à prier pour que cette liberté vienne le libérer, il avait été là bas. Souvent. Il avait cherché et cherché les passages, regardé et regardé au fond de l'eau. Il y avait même plongé. Et les sensations de l'eau, du froid, de nager, l'avaient cloué de stupéfaction.

Presque la même que celle qui terminait d'effarer Roxas alors qu'il découvrait cet endroit étrange.

- Mais… Qu'est-ce que… c'est ?

- Un étang artificiel construit par ceux de la technologie, résonna la voix d'Axel depuis plus loin en arrière. Contrairement à ce qu'on crache de nous, les vestiges de l'Ancienne Civilisation nous importent.

Roxas ne fit pas cas de la raillerie. Son émerveillement éteignait ses mots dans sa gorge. L'air était froid, ici, toujours bien plus chaud que dans le Ciel, mais bien moins que juste sur le visage du monde. Il regarda en arrière, pour être tout à fait certain qu'Axel ne le verrait pas, puis fit le tour de l'étang et regarda encore le passage étroit par lequel le Roi n'était toujours pas arrivé.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux pour vous ? demanda-t-il uniquement pour avoir une réponse, pour pouvoir juger de l'éloignement du roux.

- Si tu parles de froid, dit celui-ci depuis une distance qui sembla convenable à l'Empereur, sache que celui de votre Cocyte d'air et d'eau était bien plus insoutenable en comparaison.

Roxas accusa le coup comme s'il était fautif et coupable. Il jeta un dernier regard au passage, tâchant d'oublier qu'Axel était plus loin derrière, et défi son kimono, le laissa sur le bord de l'étang, avant de plonger dans l'eau. Traverser cette masse aqueuse, c'était une chose toute nouvelle pour lui, tellement affolante, tellement grisante. Il n'y avait pas de chose comme ça, dans le Ciel. On nageait dans les nuages de pluies, cotonneux et lourds épais et dense. Tandis que là, c'était tellement fluide, tellement léger et simple. L'eau glissait sur sa peau nue comme une caresse amante. Trouver son élément comme s'il l'avait attendu toute sa vie, se perdre en lui, c'était si réconfortant… Il en oubliait la peur, la douleur, la rancœur. Il en oubliait Axel, la Terre, la Frontière. Même son hideuse cicatrice disparaissait. Il se sentait totalement enivré, affolé par cette incroyable étendu d'eau dont il prenait la place du cœur, étourdit de sentir ses battements le traverser, ses mouvements répondre aux siens. Tout était si simple et si coordonné… Pourquoi n'y avait-il nulle par ailleurs une telle harmonie ?

…Etait-ce ce qu'éprouvaient ceux de la Terre quand ils plongeaient dans les veines du monde ? Etait-ce à cause de ça qu'Axel marchait pieds nus ? La curiosité du blond était mise à rude épreuve, mais pour rien au monde il ne demanderait à Axel. Même si ça l'intriguait terriblement. Pourquoi marcher délibérément pieds nus ? Pourquoi s'endormir par terre, contre le sol ? Et il n'y avait pas que ça… Les hurlements de la danseuse. Qu'est-ce que c'était ? Pourquoi seulement en pleine nuit ? Pourquoi décidait-il de le garder ici ? Pourquoi subitement avait-il cessé de le traiter comme un moins que rien ? Tout ça le menait à une autre question, plus simple, plus globale, et dont la réponse semblait encore plus obscure et lointaine, gardé au fond de la conscience du Roi, protégée par des barricades tombées en discrédit des regards trop blessant pour elle…

Qui était-il ?

Roxas sortit de l'eau environ une heure plus tard, tressaillant de constater qu'il était là, qu'il était passé et était assis contre un mur, à se masser les tempes.

- Pourquoi m'avoir amené ici ?

Axel releva la tête.

- Vas-tu te plaindre de ça aussi ?

Il semblait épuisé. Une heure dans le froid de l'étang souterrain.

- Pourquoi être venu avec moi ? reformula Roxas.

- Je préfère te surveiller moi-même.

Ca sonnait drôlement faux.

- Vous, un roi qui accède seulement au pouvoir, vous vous pensez plus compétent à me surveiller qu'un cortège de gardes entrainés pour ça ?

- Tsss…

- Pourquoi restez-vous ici alors que ça vous fait souffrir ?

- Ne crois-tu pas que vu notre relation, ta compassion est mal placée ?

Une sorte de malaise s'installe. On aurait dit que les rôles s'échangeaient, durant une seconde. Que Roxas essayait un contact et qu'Axel le rejetait. Essayer un contact… Revint en mémoire de l'Empereur un rêve diffus et vague qu'il avait fait avant de gâcher sa longue agonie. Il avait rencontré la danseuse, elle lui avait parlé. Et elle avait dit…

« _Je sais que c'est puéril_ »

Etait-elle réellement Axel ?

« _Je commence à comprendre que je ne m'y suis pas prise de la meilleure manière_ »

De la meilleure manière pour faire quoi ? Essayer un contact ? Roxas se ferma. Ah ça, non. Vraiment pas de la meilleure manière. Il plissa les yeux de suspicion, alertant Axel, sans savoir s'il pouvait ou non éprouver de la compassion pour lui et ce qui semblait être une stupidité maladive enrobée d'une cruauté enfantine et inconsciente. Et pourquoi maintenant raillait-il ? Pourquoi, au nom du Ciel et de la Terre, était-il ici avec lui à lutter contre un froid qui le mordait ? Roxas remit son kimono, renoua son obi lui-même, moins bien que les servantes impériales ou que les domestiques royales. Sa peau trempée ruisselait et mouillait le tissu, ses cheveux gouttaient sur ses épaules, ses yeux défiaient ceux d'Axel de se détourner. Il avait toujours peur, c'était trop tard à présent, mais le mépris qu'il ressentait, vif, brûlant déformait son esprit et remplaçait le malaise par la colère. Tout ce qu'il avait du endurer, tout ce qu'il avait souffert parce que cet enfant était seul et perdu. Parce qu'il ne savait pas ce qu'il désirait ni comment l'obtenir. Si ça n'avait pas été si horrible, si monstrueux, ç'aurait croulé sous le pathétique et la détresse. Axel ne déviait pas son regard, il observait le visage de son martyr et les changements qui s'y opéraient. Il avait la sensation de rencontrer exactement tout ce qu'il avait voulu éviter, quoique ce soit, et de perdre tout ce qu'il avait échoué à gagner. Il aurait fallut des mots entre eux, maintenant i s'en rendait compte. Trop tard.

- Je suis profondément désolé, Roxas.

- Vous n'échapperez pas si facilement à la culpabilité.

- (X : x : X) -

Aucune femme ne siégeait au Conseil. Pour des raisons oubliées et enfouies profondément. On reconnaissait leur sagesse. Pas à toutes, mais certaines, oui, étaient sages. Certaines étaient totalement apte à prendre de lourdes décisions, à commander des châtiments justes, à occuper des postes importants dans l'Empire du Ciel. Cependant elles ne siégeaient pas au Conseil. Ni au Conseil, ni dans l'Armée. Myde était une exception. Il s'agissait d'une femme et elle siégeait au Conseil. Pourquoi elle et pas une autre ? Parce que personne ne le savait hormis elle. Personne ne savait qu'elle était une femme. Il s'était avéré que le clan Myde avait suffisamment corrompu l'esprit de ses parents pour que la naissance d'une fillette les couvre de honte. Ils avaient décidé de mentir à l'Empire entier en annonçant un fils, et ne lui offrirent qu'un prénom féminin sinon mixte pour s'excuser de l'éducation contre nature qui serait la sienne. C'était ainsi qu'elle avait appris à se battre comme on l'enseignait aux gens de la garde impériale, à raisonné comme on l'attendait des hommes de bon esprit. En grandissant, elle avait fait un fort beau jeune homme. Elle était le plus jeune membre du Conseil. Elle était un peu plus vielle que l'Empereur. Elle s'appelait Aqua et appartenait au clan Myde.

- (X : x : X) -

- Que se produit-il pour un esprit de la Terre, s'il marche pieds nus ?

La domestique paru effrayée, et regarda autour d'elle pour vérifier qu'il n'y avait personne.

- Et bien… C'est très impoli, en vérité… Mais le Roi le fait, alors… je ne sais plus trop quoi penser…

Roxas lui sourit. La pauvre semblait ne jamais comprendre ce qu'on lui demandait. Mais ce qu'il venait d'apprendre renforçait le blond dans ses interrogations. Pourquoi Axel marchait-il pieds nus ?... Et puis pourquoi cette question l'obsédait ? C'était probablement uniquement parce qu'il se sentait bien ainsi, il n'y avait peut-être même pas de raison. Mais il était interpelé, parce que… Ca lui paraissait tellement étrange. Axel était en quelque sorte son alter ego, d'un certain point de vue. Il n'aurait pas du. L'Empereur se doutait bien que c'était impoli, qu'il le faisait parce qu'il avait une plus grand connexion avec sa nature, mais ce qu'il voulait savoir, c'était _pourquoi_. Aucun autre esprit de la Terre ne le faisait, pourquoi spécifiquement lui, voulait ce contact supplémentaire ?

Il n'y avait pas que ça. La danseuse, Roxas l'avait remarqué dès le tout début, était pieds nus elle aussi. Ca signifiait forcément quelque chose. Au moins pour Axel. C'était ça que le blond voulait découvrir. Même si… ça semblait étrange, voir stupide de sa part, de s'intéresser à un détail si infinitésimale de l'existence s'un être définitivement méprisable… qui tentait de se racheter. D'une drôle de manière. Roxas ne savait plus trop quoi penser. C'était le même Axel qui l'avait… au fond des geôles souterraines, qui l'avait fait pendre… Et qui l'avait installé ici, qui l'avait emmené découvrir des sensations merveilleuses en totale immersion dans l'eau. Qui faisait des cauchemars du globe, des cauchemars si monstrueux qu'il en sortait se son propre corps pour hurler d'horreur. L'Empereur ne parvenait pas à choisir un point de vue, un rôle, à avoir un jugement stable par rapport a lui. Il était un roi et marchait pieds nus. On en revenait toujours là. Pieds nus. Sérieusement, ça ne faisait plus que le perturber, ça l'obsédait. Mais il faudrait poser la question à Axel lui-même pour obtenir une réponse. Et il n'était pas sûr de l'avoir. Axel pourrait tout à fait éluder la question. La domestique se retira, laissant alors Roxas seul. Il posa un pied sur le sol métallique. C'était très désagréable, mais plus douloureux, plus autant. C'était comme marcher sur des cailloux polis. Désagréable. Il posa l'autre pied au sol et fit quelques pas, avant de revenir au lit.

Axel, lui, avait voulu sortir pour une raison quelconque. Il avait découvert que, dès lors qu'il indiquait la marche à suivre, tout se faisait sans qu'il n'ai besoin d'intervenir à chaque instant. Le Royaume avait l'habitude de fonctionner tout seul. Les forges s'étaient mises en marche d'elles-mêmes, les armures étaient gardées bien au chaud, les observatoires fixaient le Ciel, et chacun attendait que l'un d'eux franchisse la Frontière pour le tuer.

Ce qui laissait au Roi beaucoup de temps libre. Assez, par exemple, pour flâner dans la Citadelle, pour redécouvrir le chemin de la bibliothèque. Durant son emprisonnement, Axel avait beaucoup lu, par l'intermédiaire de la danseuse. Elle pouvait se poser sur n'importe quel étage de livres et en choisir un puis l'allumer. Et elle l'avait fait. Souvent. Cette fois Axel y mettait ses vrais pieds pour la première fois. Il savait quel ouvrage il voulait prendre, mais il prit le temps de redécouvrir la bibliothèque, pendant toute la matinée, puisqu'il n'avait rien de mieux à faire et que quand il ne passait pas son temps sur le trône, il était ailleurs que dans sa chambre. Les cris et le visage mi-furieux mi-inquiet de l'Empereur commençaient à devenir insupportables. Cependant, une fois son libre entre les mains, il retourna à ses appartements. Juste pour voir. Les livres étaient fins et légers, hérités de ceux de la technologie. Il s'agissait d'un curieux assemblage de fils et de circuits entre deux plaques d'une matière inconnue. Ils utilisaient pour fonctionner le pouvoir de l'orage, et comme sur la Terre on ne le maîtrisait pas, certains s'éteignaient pour ne plus se rallumer.

Il arriva à la porte de sa chambre et la fit coulisser. L'Empereur le transperça immédiatement de son regard céruléen.

- Pourquoi marchez-vous pieds nus ?

Axel resta dans l'encadrement de la porte, plus que surpris.

- Pourquoi pas ?

- C'est très impoli.

- Et alors ?

- Pourquoi le faîtes-vous malgré votre rang, alors qu'il y a de la terre et du feu partout autour de vous ?

Axel ferma la porte dans son dos et s'assit sur le sol. Il lui lança un sourire chafouin, bien décidé à ne pas répondre.

- Je te le dirais si tu t'approche de moi.

Et Roxas sortit ses jambes du lit, posa les pieds sur le sol métallique et fit quelques pas.


	6. Incondamnable

Note : _Sachez chers lecteurs qu'au moment où je vous écris je souffre atrocement. En effet, il a fallu pour rentrer poster pour vous que je marche sur mes pieds blessés. Si c'est pas de l'amour.__  
_

_='D_

* * *

**_Incondamnable_**

- Vous n'avez pas répondu.

- Tu n'es pas à côté de moi.

- Vous avez parlé de « m'approcher »

- Ah oui ?

- Un marché est un marché ! N'ayez qu'une parole !

- Puisqu'on en est là, tu ne t'es pas « approché » puisque tu n'es pas « proche » de moi.

Axel lui souriait, désinvolte et amusé, décidé à ne rien céder, tant parce qu'il ne voulait pas en parler que par esprit de contradiction. Roxas, en face de lui, arborait une mine presque boudeuse, sourcils froncés, lèvres pincées. Un visage expressif qui n'était pas de l'effroi ou du mépris. En fait, c'était agréable à voir. Rafraichissant.

- J'ai fait un pas en avant que vous ne _pouvez_ pas négliger ! A vous d'en faire un. Pourquoi marchez-vous pieds nus ?

- J'aime être libre.

Il y eut un battement, un blanc de surprise.

- C'est tout ?

- Tu as fais un pas, moi aussi. Oui, c'est tout.

Roxas avança encore, un tout petit peu.

- Pourquoi marchez-vous pieds nus ?

- C'est rassurant.

- …Rassurant ?

On y était. Si Roxas avançait encore, il entrerait dans la zone qu'Axel pouvait couvrir en un seul bond.

- Comment ça, pourquoi rassurant ?

Le Roi haussa les épaules. Un pas, un pas. En face de lui le blond pinça les lèvres à nouveau, et il les regarda un instant. Il n'avancerait probablement pas plus. Tant mieux. Tant pis.

- Pourquoi ne voulez-vous pas répondre ?

- Pourquoi le voudrais-je ?

Axel faisait tourner en rond leur conversation en rond. Si tant était que c'en soit une. Il y prenait même un malin plaisir. C'était amusant, vraiment amusant, de voir cette mine renfrognée cacher sa frustration enfantine.

- Et toi ? Pourquoi désires-tu savoir une chose comme ça ?

- Pourquoi ne le désirerais-je pas ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'un tel savoir pourrait bien t'apporter ?

- Une chose que vous y perdriez, assurément.

Le sourire d'Axel s'évapora et son regard se durcit, mais Roxas ne recula pas. Pas question. S'il fallait se battre, que ça devienne un combat à armes égales. Le Roi tourna la tête, très simplement, et regarda ailleurs. Son bon sens lui disait que oui, le blond avait droit à une revanche, mais je reste de son esprit refusait d'en faire les frais. Ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux, et elle leur sembla loin, durant cet instant trop long, bien loin, l'époque où le roux pouvait faire reculer son homologue d'un regard moins acide que celui qu'il lui lançait à présent. Qu'est-ce qui changeait ? Etait-ce une bonne ou une mauvaise chose que Roxas ne le craigne plus - plus autant ?

- De quoi avez-vous peur ? trancha sa voix comme en écho à celle qui venait de susurrer dans sa tête.

Axel se leva. Tout le corps de Roxas en tressaillit mais il lutta farouchement pour ne pas bouger - ne pas reculer. Axel lui tourna le dos et fit coulisser la porte, sorti de la chambre, referma le panneau de métal. Roxas se hâta de regagner son - leur… quelle horreur - lit. Le métal sous ses pieds l'avait gêné et son contact était synonyme de souvenir monstrueux. Mais il avait réussit. Il n'avait pas faillit, pas cillé, il avait l'impression de devenir plus fort. Assez pour percer à jour les secrets d'Axel.

- Vous fuyez ?

- M'est avis que tu n'aimerais pas les coups.

Roxas serra les dents. Et ne bougea pas.

- Je veux retourner à l'étang.

Le Roi soupira.

- Je ne suis pas à ton service.

- Alors faites déplacer quelqu'un. Je veux m'y rendre cette nuit.

- J'ai une meilleure proposition : je refuse.

- Alors je m'y rendrais seul.

- La garde royale t'en empêchera.

- Et me tuera sûrement.

- Ce ne sont pas leurs ordres.

- Je saurais m'arranger pour qu'ils n'aient pas le choix.

La rage aurait pu couler verte des yeux d'Axel, lorsqu'il s'approcha si près de Roxas, d'un pas si vif, si coléreux, que celui-ci recula pour maintenir cette distance minimale et vitale entre eux. Huit pas. Axel continua à avancer jusqu'à ce que Roxas soit collé à la baie vitrée et le verre, au travers du tissu de son kimono, lui fit presque mal. Axel continua d'avancer même après ça. Il allait le toucher. Il allait serrer sa main brûlante autour de son cou, il allait le frapper, le forcer à se retourner, écraser son crâne contre le verre, lui arracher son kimono et le violer encore une fois, le torturer, bafouer son esprit, profaner, massacrer ce qu'il restait de son corps, terminer de le briser.

De panique, Roxas s'esquiva sur le côté et Axel ne s'approcha pas à moins de cinq pas. Roxas couru sur le métal jusqu'à atteindre le fond de la chambre, et se retourna une fois coincé, effrayé, hystérique à l'idée que le Roi de la Terre le poursuive encore.

Non. Il était resté devant la baie vitrée. Il le regardait de haut - Roxas s'était tassé au sol - avec un mépris que l'Empereur lui rendit.

- Ainsi donc vous tenez bel et bien à ma vie.

- Ne parle pas de ce dont tu ne comprends rien !

- Je veux allez à l'étang cette nuit.

Le poing d'Axel s'abattant sur le verre fit vibrer Roxas d'effroi, mais il se redressa, se releva péniblement, et exposa toute sa faiblesse au roux dans un défi agressif. Celui-ci plissa les yeux.

- Soit, cracha-t-il seulement, tournant le dos à l'esprit du Ciel pour regagner la porte et l'ouvrir.

Roxas fit quelques pas en avant. Pour se prouver à lui-même qu'il en avait la force.

- Mais ne sois pas surpris de ce que tu verras.

Et Axel ferma la porte.

Il avait l'intention de l'accompagner à nouveau lui-même. Mais il le savait, il était encore trop fragile pour supporter une telle froideur par température nocturne. Elle ne le tuerait pas, non. Mais la souffrance… Il pourrait en perdre à nouveau l'esprit. Plus jamais. Plus jamais la folie de la douleur. Il soupira avec agacement en pressant le pas dans les couloirs de métal dont le contact avec ses pieds nus le soulageait. Oh… Il avait oublié son livre.

Roxas s'approcha de la chose plate et blanche qui gisait devant la porte. Axel l'avait tenue, il se demandait ce que c'était. Il n'y avait… Dans le Ciel, on connaissait et acceptait la foudre, hybride entre le feu et le vent. Mais on n'en faisait rien, contrairement à ceux de la Terre qui travaillaient leur bois. Dans le Ciel, il n'y avait… pas non plus d'équivalent au métal. En fait, semblait-il soudain à Roxas, la Terre était riche, bien plus riche qu'il ne l'avait cru. Il toucha l'objet étrange du bout des doigts et cru y sentir passer le pouvoir de la foudre. Il interrogerait la praticienne lorsqu'elle reviendrait.

- (X : x : X) -

Aqua Akvo devait cacher son corps en permanence. Les armures qu'elle portait s'en chargeaient aussi bien que les longues et lourdes toges de toile de cumulus.

Aqua Akvo devait masquer sa voix. Elle le faisait en restant silencieuse lors des conseils. De toute façon, du fait de son jeune âge, on ne l'aurait pas écouté.

Aqua Akvo pensait qu'il était trop tôt pour abandonner les négociations. Si la Ciel en était de toute façon à préparer une guerre qui tuerait des centaines, des milliers de ses esprits, alors pourquoi ne pas en sacrifier un centième à parlementer encore ? La logique des hommes lui échappait et leur couardise l'affligeait. C'était ainsi qu'elle s'était retrouvée, en tenue officielle, au bord de la Frontière. C'était également ainsi qu'elle l'avait franchie, sans arme ni escorte aucune, à la fraicheur trop chaude de la nuit.

- (X : x : X) -

Roxas marchait devant Axel. A une distance constante d'environ 12 pas. Ce qui faisait moins de dis mètres. Il entendait les pieds nus d'Axel se poser dans la poussière chaude, un son feutré et doux, alors que se propres pieds ripaient partout où ils se posaient. Parfois Roxas se retournait furtivement, pour le surveiller. Il le voyait alors se maser les tempes, doucement, le regard perdu, vague et pensif.

Jamais Roxas ne le dirait à voix haute ni même ne s'autoriserait à le penser trop fort mais ainsi, dans son kimono rouge plus épais que les autres, la tête légèrement inclinée, les yeux fermés, marchant dans une démarche souple et aisée dans la poussière nocturne… Axel semblait moins mauvais, moins pathétique. Plus beau.

- Nous y sommes, dit le roux en le sortant par la même de ses pensées. Entre en premier.

- Non, passez d'abord.

- …Pourquoi et-ce que quoique je dise, tu réponds le contraire ?

- Passez d'abord.

Axel soupira. Et recula. Il commença à se déshabiller, et Roxas se tassa à l'entrée de la tour de technologie. La dernière fois qu'il avait fait ça devant lui avait… Il laissa tomber son obi et laissa glisser l'étoffe rouge et lourd sur ses épaules et ses hanches… Roxas s'écrasa furieusement au sol, derrière une paroi fine qui servait de porte. Axel n'avait semblait-il aucun problème avec sa nudité. Le corps d'Axel était abîmé. Roxas ne l'avait pas vu la première … fois. Il était couvert de coupures, de cicatrices claires, fines et nettes laissées par des engelures qui n'avaient pas réussi à être mortelles, comme des centaines de coups de couteaux. Comment ne pas faire le parallèle avec sa brûlure tatouée sur sa poitrine ?

Le Roi de la Terre s'éloigna doucement de ses vêtements et lentement, après avoir secoué sa crinière rouge, tourna son visage vers le Ciel et laissa son corps s'enflammer. Le cœur de Roxas s'embrasa avec lui. Il n'avait jamais assisté à un tel spectacle. Bientôt Axel se mit à tournoyer paresseusement sur lui-même, laissant dans l'air après le passage de ses anneaux de feu des brumes de chaleur. Il était comme une aurore boréale de flammes, comme un long serpent rougeoyant et incandescent. Les autres esprits de la Terre étaient plus mitigés, mais Axel arborait tout le feu en lui comme un blason de la famille royale. Malgré le pic de chaleur soudain, malgré les vêtements qui trainaient un peu plus loin et qui inquiétait toujours l'Empereur, l'admiration de celui-ci pour l'Axel qui flânait à quelques dizaines de centimètres au dessus du sable et de la pierre. Il s'entortillait mollement, comme si c'était sa façon d'être au repos, comme s'il avait besoin de bouger toujours pour respirer. Axel avança, comme un ruban, s'étira dans l'air et s'approcha de l'entrée. Plus fasciné qu'effrayé, Roxas recula. Il y avait encore plusieurs mètres entre eux.

- _Commence à descendre._

Le blond, la bouche entrouverte, tenta de répondre. Rien ne vint, et il se retourna pour commencer à descendre comme le lui avait dit le Roi. Il sentait la chaleur qu'irradiait celui-ci taper dans son dos. C'était étrange. Pas désagréable, mais sûrement pas agréable non plus. Nouveau. Inconnu. Différent, différent de cette fois, pendu à un mat de métal, où la chaleur avait été un synonyme de douleur. Roxas s'enfonça dans la tour souterraine, éclairée faiblement par le battement de cœur d'Axel dans son corps de flammes. Bientôt ils atteignirent l'étant, et la froideur de l'air de presque aussi basse température que les jours de grande chaleur dans le Ciel alarma l'Empereur. Axel virevoltait toujours faiblement avec paresse et grâce à la fois.

- Pourquoi venir ici en pleine nuit alors qu'il fait si froid ?

- _Parce qu'un idiot particulièrement tenace l'a exigé_

- Et depuis quand vous pliez-vous aux exigences de cet idiot ?

- _Pourquoi as-tu tellement de questions à poser ?_

- Et vous pourquoi si peu de réponses à donner ?

Les arabesques de feu tracées par Axel s'énervèrent une fraction de seconde, comme s'il avait eu un geste agacé. Roxas se sentait étrangement partagé entre les deux températures, celle de l'eau et celle qu'irradiait le Roi. Il se déshabilla lentement, intimidé, impressionné plutôt par ce long ruban enflammé qui s'enroulait autour de lui-même au gré de ses envies, et se hâta de plonger dans l'eau.

L'eau glissant sur sa peau était une nouvelle fois un plaisir intense. Mais cette fois il ne se laissa pas enivrer par toutes les sensations grisantes de son esprit et son corps se fondant dans son élément. Cette fois il chercha plus profondément, avec une concentration d'emblée acharnée, il chercha à changer d'état de conscience.

Il le fallait, pour trouver à nouveau ce lieu psychique au bord de la mort, pour parler à la danseuse encore une fois. Pour découvrir ce qu'Axel s'évertuait à lui cacher. Ce n'était que justice après tout. Sans même songer à _tout ce qu'il avait fait_ une fois sur Terre, Axel, pour se libérer de sa prison, avait empoisonné l'esprit de Roxas. Celui-ci ne désirait qu'en faire de même. Il estimait être dans son bon droit, quoiqu'on en dise, et quand bien même, il se sentait habité d'une curiosité maladive et sinistre quant à tout ce qui touchait Axel.

Que pensait-il ?

Que cherchait-il ?

Que craignait-il ?

Qui était-il ?

Roxas eu l'impression de s'endormir. Chose fort étrange car jusqu'ici il n'avait jamais eu conscience de dormir. Il se sentait dériver au gré des vents. C'était comme devenir air et eau, entrer en résonnance avec eux partout dans le monde. C'était magique. Mais il fallait continuer, encore, toujours plus loin. Roxas sentait quelque chose tenter de se soustraire à son approche, comme on échappe à son poursuiveur au moment ou sa main se ferme presque sur nous. Mais Roxas était déterminé. Il traqua cette chose, cette pensée, ce morceau de connaissance, jusqu'à ce que celui-ci ne se retourne. Et ne le heurte.

Baignés dans un lac noir

Elle au regard ivoire

A la silhouette horrible

A la voix inaudible

Chuchote et puis sourit :

« Et non, pas dans cette vie »

[Je tiens à préciser que c'était prévu depuis le début et j'en ai l'explication-qui-fera-office-de-preuve (si tu veux)]

Roxas prit une profonde inspiration, comme pour contrer un coup violent qu'il aurait reçu. Il était de nouveau dans l'étang, et au dessus de la surface de l'eau tournoyait un magnifique serpent rouge et or. Il réchauffait imperceptiblement l'eau.

L'Empereur ne se laissa pas distraire plus longtemps ni par cette étrange expérience ni par la beauté d'Axel. Il recommença, et cette fois se laissa guider loin, très loin, si loin qu'il ne sut bientôt plus s'il était vif ou mort.

Et la danseuse était là.

«_ Que faîtes-vous ici ?_ »

« Je viens parler. »

« _Ce… Ce n'est… Ce n'est pas normal. _»

Comment ce faisait-il qu'arrivé au bord de la mort il la trouve elle ? Ca avait été si facile, est-ce que…

« _Vous ne devriez pas être là ! Qu'avez-vous fait ?_ »

« …A quel propos ? »

« _Souffrez-vous ? Etes-vous inconscient ? La dernière fois que nous nous sommes vus ici vous mourriez !_ »

« Seriez-vous inquiète ? »

Etait-il possible qu'il y ait un _lien_ entre eux ? Axel l'avait empoisonné, il ne l'avait pas fait à partir de rien. C'était leurs esprits qui s'étaient entremêlés.

« _Mais _que_ croyez-vous ? Bien sûr que oui !_ »

Roxas resta coi un instant.

« Qui êtes-vous ? »

« _Je suis ****_ »

« Avez-vous dit _Axel_ ? »

« _Je ne sais plus._ »

« Pourquoi serait-il inquiet pour moi ? »

« _Qui ?_ »

« Le Roi. Axel. »

« _A cause du _lien_ entre nous, Roxas._ »

C'était donc bel et bien ça. Ce lien existait, réellement.

« Quel est ce lien ? »

« _Vous êtes la seule personne au monde que je connaisse._ »

Non…

Que répondre ? Que dire face à ça ? Les yeux noirs de la danseuse le passait en revue, elle était tendue, comme si inconfortable, elle pinçait les lèvres…

« Il n'y a… personne d'autre ? »

« _Personne._ »

« C'est pour ça que vous me gardez ici ? »

« _Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre… à quel point vous êtes spécial… Ce… Ce n'est pas normal, vous ne devriez pas être ici. Que s'est-il passé ?_ »

Elle sembla réfléchir, chercher dans sa mémoire quelque chose dont elle ne se souvenait plus.

« _Vous étiez dans l'eau… Que se passe-t-il ? _»

Roxas se senti être arraché à lui-même, ramené de force dans son enveloppe charnelle.

- _Roxas, que se passe-t-il ?_

Les mouvements du serpent de feu étaient plus saccadés, plus énergiques. Il y avait une pointe d'empressement dan les accents de sa voix. L'Empereur inspira profondément. Il était toujours sous l'eau, et avait pris sans y faire attention sa forme élémentaire.

- _Je me suis seulement assoupi._

Axel semblait devoir bouger constamment alors que lui flottait tranquillement au milieu de la mase aqueuse, statique et immobile. Tout les opposait. Tout sauf ce lien entre eux. Le Roi était une personne si pleine de peur, pourquoi n'en confiait-il jamais aucune à personne ? C'était sa perte de repère qui l'isolait, et son isolement l'avait rendu cruel. Tout ce dont il avait besoin, c'était un gros câlin et d'une tape sur les doigts. Mais Roxas ne pouvait plus les lui donner.

Plus maintenant.

- _Je voudrais que vous sortiez. Le temps que je me rhabille._

Lentement, l'aurore boréale enflammée s'écarta du dessus de l'eau, et le halo lumineux qu'elle charriait avec se déplaça vers la sortie avant d'y disparaitre.

Comment cela ne lui avait-il pas sauté aux yeux plus tôt ? L'esprit d'Axel était double. Ce qu'il faisait, ce n'était presque plus de la projection astrale. C'était à la limite de l'ubiquité. Son esprit… avait du subir de graves séquelles. Celles du globe. Et les cauchemars… Un dédoublement d'esprit. Quelle douleur ? Quelle souffrance une telle diffraction mentale devait-elle créer ?... Dans la tête d'un petit garçon ?

Une fois de nouveau vêtu, Roxas rejoignit la lumière du cœur d'Axel et s'arrêta à bonne distance.

- Pourquoi marchez-vous pieds-nus ?

- _Encore cette question ?_

- Vous m'avez confié que cela vous rassurait.

Axel ne répondit pas.

- Vous avez peur, Axel.

Le Roi de la Terre ne reprit pas forme solide pour se jeter sur son homologue céleste, il ne le plaqua pas au mur en le tenant par la gorge, il ne le frappa pas. Et pourtant sa réaction terrorisa Roxas comme s'il l'avait fait. Il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas se tasser d'effroi. Pour continuer.

- Vous êtes seul. Et vous avez peur.

- _Assez !_

- C'est à cause de ça que j'ai enduré tous vos supplices alors non ! Ce n'est pas assez ! Expliquez-vous !

Il y eut un sifflement. L'air froid se réchauffait, trop vite pour que ce fut naturel ou pour que Roxas puisse y croire un instant. Il n'eut plus le choix, il recula.

- Arrêtez.

C'était comme si sa voix mourrait en franchissant ses lèvres.

Angoisse mémoire douleur trauma souvenir injure brûlure haine regards mort abandon effroi sacrifice punition vengeance douleur blessures cicatrice douleur angoisse souvenir toucher trauma haine douleur mémoire injure abandon échec yeux lien douleur angoisse phobie effroi horreur oublie douleur souffrance cri abandon douleur effroi souffrance doul−

- Axel, arrêtez !...

Le Roi cessa brusquement d'irradier sa chaleur pénible et les tremblements frénétiques de Roxas se calmèrent alors.

- Au nom du Ciel et de la Terre, Axel, s'il vous plait…

L'Empereur ne termina pas sa requête. Il n'avait rien à demander. Axel reprit son corps tangible et lui tourna le dos, indolent de sa nudité, et à terre le blond ne compris pas immédiatement à quel point ce devait être douloureux pour lui de s'exposer à ce froid. Ni à quel point le globe l'avait été plus encore.

- Remontons, entendit-il seulement, et lorsqu'Axel eut franchit une ouverture et tourné à gauche il se leva.

- (X : x : X) -

Aqua Akvo entendait des voix. Elle n'aurait pas pu en être tout à fait, totalement certaine, mais l'une d'elle… si seulement l'une d'elle pouvait être, comme elle en avait l'impression, l'intime conviction, celle de son Empereur, là, dans l'une de ces tours de non-pierre…

- (X : x : X) -

En ressortant à l'air libre, Axel tomba sur une chose qu'il n'aurait jamais cru trouver ici, sur Terre. Une chose, oui. Une pathétique et vulgaire petite chose bouffie et froid, de cruauté et de couardise. Un esprit du Ciel.

Naturellement il l'attaqua, dans son corps de flammes, l'attaqua pour le tuer. Mais il fut surpris de constater que l'autre n'entra pas dans le combat, s'appliquant à l'esquiver et même à le _fuir_.

_- Bats-toi, sang d'éther !_

_- Je ne suis pas là pour ça !..._

Axel, son corps, ses flammes et ses coulées de lave, triplèrent de volume. C'était là la puissance toute retrouvée des Roi de la Terre.

_- Alors décède._

Celui du Ciel s'écarta vivement, s'écarta encore, mais bougeait moins vite, avec moins de frénésie furieuse, que le Roi, si bien que lorsque la seule alternative fut de s'aplatir au sol, ils le surent tous les deux perdu.

- Akvo ?!

Axel ne quitta pas sa presque victime mais une part de sa concentration s'en alla irrémédiablement à Roxas, qui venait de sortir.

- _Votre Grâce_, lui répondit son sujet.

Le roux ne connaissait personnellement le nom d'aucun des siens.

L'esprit du Ciel reprit forme solide. Une femme. Elle se planta à genou devant son Empereur après avoir récupéré de quoi se couvrir.

- Votre Grâce, dit-elle comme si Roxas, qui n'était en définitive qu'un prisonnier, avait quelque pouvoir de décision que ce soit, je suis venu poursuivre les négociations de votre libération.

L'Empereur semblait choqué de découvrir que « Akvo » était une femme.

- Je ne libèrerai pas ton Empereur, lui répondit le Roi après avoir, lui aussi, réintégré son corps tangible.

Akvo se tourna alors vers lui. De l'eau tombait de son visage. Elle était blessée. Elle ne s'en inclina pas moins.

- La guerre se dessine dans le Ciel, Roi de la Terre, et je désire à tout pris l'éviter.

- Que la guerre éclate ou non sera de votre fait.

- Tout ce que nous désirons est récupérer notre Empereur. Nous ne saurions être fidèles à quelqu'un choisi plutôt que naturel.

- Quel est le problème ? cracha Axel. Restez fidèles ! Que croyez-vous qu'a fait le peuple ici bas ? Il m'est resté fidèle ! Sans me connaitre. Sans savoir si j'étais vivant ou non. Sans oser imaginer qu'un jour je reviendrais en triomphe.

Akvo accusa le coup.

- Nous ne pourrions pas… traverser un tel chaos.

- Le chaos s'organise, ma chère. C'est la Terre plongée dans vingt ans de chaos qui vous fait aujourd'hui trembler et vous ravit votre Empereur.

Roxas, contrairement à ce qu'aurait pensé Axel, restait silencieux. Le Roi réalisait subitement qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu la première fois, quand il avait servit ces mêmes arguments à Vayu Shiva. Que pensait-il ? Sans raison particulière, ça l'intéressait. Il voulait le savoir.

- Du reste, continua-t-il plus gravement, j'ai annoncé à ton dernier semblable que le prochain à traverser la Frontière serait le premier mort.

Roxas leva brusquement les yeux vers Axel, puis les baissa de nouveau sur Akvo. Il tombait de Charybde en Sylla. Akvo était une femme. Axel allait le – LA – mettre à mort. Le Ciel était sur le point de déclarer la guerre.

- Axel, l'entendit l'appeler le Roi, avant de lâcher la sous-fifre des yeux et de tourner la tête vers lui. Vous ne pouvez pas.

- Je suis le Roi de la Terre et je suis sur la Terre. J'ai dit que chaque esprit du Ciel trouvé serait exécuté. Je peux.

- Je suis prête à subir le châtiment, je suis venue en connaissance de cau–

- Silence ! Non, Axel, vous ne pouvez pas !

C'était exactement pour _ça_ qu'Axel avait formulé son nouveau décret de mise à mort. Et aussi parce qu'il les haïssait tous autant qu'ils pouvaient être, là haut, derrière la Frontière. Mais surtout pour _ça_. Pour éviter un tel scénario.

- Je ne libèrerai pas l'Empereur, adressa-t-il à Akvo en fixant Roxas.

Et Roxas comprit. Il baissa la tête, soupira. De déception et soulagement.

- Allez vous-en, Akvo, quittez la Terre sur le champ.

- Oui Votre Grâce… Mais la guerre qui–

- Au nom du Ciel, pourquoi ce Conseil ne prend-il jamais aucune bonne décision ?!

Akvo avait baissé la tête.

- Le Clan Havâ a été décimé, Votre Grâce.

- Oh… Ils étaient donc tous là.

Il semblait à Axel qu'elle retenait des larmes. Elle était plus vielle que l'Empereur. Elle avait des cheveux d'un horrible bleu aqueux et même son nom rappelait l'eau et le Ciel à tout bout de champ.

- Dites au Conseil que je nomme Vayu Shiva régent jusqu'à mon retour.

- Reviendrez-vous, Votre Grâce ?

Roxas non plus n'avait pas quitté Axel des yeux.

- Reviendrai-je ?

- Jamais.


	7. Immesurable

Note : _PAAAAARDOOOOOOOOOON - je sais que j'ai pas posté depuis une éternité je suis désolée désolée désoléééée. Le chapitr peine avancé, j'arrive bientôt à la moitié. J'ai eu un gros coup de mou dont je me remets (un peu trop) doucement. Désoléééée._

* * *

_**Immesurable**_

- Merci.

Axel s'arrêta. Roxas s'était arrêté.

- « Merci de me garder ici captif contre ma volonté pour une durée indéterminée et très certainement proche du temps qu'il me reste à vivre » ? Mais de rien.

- Inutile de remuer le couteau dans la plaie. Vous savez très bien de quoi je parle.

Axel se sentit mis en défaut, et ne répondit pas. Recevoir un merci de Roxas n'était pas… Pas une chose qui…

- Aurais-tu cessé de me détester ? déjoua-t-il avec moquerie.

- Hélas.

Hélas ? Hélas oui ? Hélas non ? Qu'est-ce que c'était que cette réponse ?

- Comme tu es sérieux, Empereur du Ciel ! Continua-t-il de se moquer.

Mais Roxas se retourna.

- Cessez d'essayer de vous attirer mes insultes. C'est pénible. On ne se rachète pas ainsi.

Et il reprit la marche vers la Citadelle, laissant là un Axel presque violé.

- (X : x : X) -

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Roxas aurait préféré demander à la praticienne. Mais il semblait qu'elle ne veuille plus se présenter à son chevet exactement alors qu'il avait une question pour elle. Ce fut donc Axel.

- Oh…

- Quoi donc ?

- J'avais oublié ça.

- Mais qu'est-ce que c'est ?

Le Roi ramassa son livre. Il n'y en avait pas dans le ciel ? C'était curieux, puisque… Non, c'était logique. Puisque les vestiges de la technologie n'existaient qu'en bas, sur Terre. Axel s'approcha du lit sur lequel trônait Roxas et celui-ci, bien qu'il ne cria ni ne convulsa pas, lui lança un regard torve par réflexe qui l'éprouva. Il lui tendit tout de même l'objet.

- C'est un livre, « Votre Grâce ».

Roxas balaya sa nouvelle raillerie en tendant les mains vers ledit livre. Jamais ils n'avaient été aussi proches sans que le blond ne hurle depuis son réveil. Axel s'installa à l'autre bout du lit. L'un à la tête, l'autre aux pieds.

- Comment fonctionne-t-il ?

- Tu es bien curieux.

- Et alors ?

Ils échangèrent un regard. Axel osa lui lancer un sourire, et Roxas se contenta de seulement l'ignorer, tripotant le livre jusqu'à ce qu'il change de couleur.

- Oh !... Qu'elle est… cette langue ?

- Ceux de la technologie avaient beaucoup de langues. Je ne sais pas comment s'appelle celle-ci.

- Mais vous savez la lire ?

- Oui, beaucoup d'ouvrages en traitent.

- Mais… Quand avez-vous… Il ne s'est pas écoulé si longtemps depuis que je suis ici.

- Peut-être suis-je un génie ?

- Allez, quand avez-vous appris ?

- Quand, à ton avis ?

Roxas baissa la tête un instant. Quand il la releva, il planta farouchement ses prunelles dans celles d'Axel, et celui-ci adora son regard.

- Quand la danseuse sortait du globe pour vous ?

- Comme c'est joliment dit.

- Racontez-moi.

Il y eut… un raté sur le visage d'Axel.

- S'il vous plait. Je veux savoir.

- Non.

- Axel, s'il vous plait.

- Entre l'ennui et la souffrance, que pourrais-tu bien vouloir savoir ?

Roxas inspira, puis expira.

- J'ai cinq épouses.

- …_Quoi_ ?!

- Je ne les connais pas, aucune d'entre elles. Elles se ressemblent toutes. Et sont d'un ennui… Bien sûr… Ce n'est en rien comparable à… _votre_ avant. Mais… voilà.

Un pas, un pas. Axel détourna la tête.

- Il n'y avait pas de lumière. Je n'y voyais rien. Et il n'y avait pas… pas assez de place. J'étais roulé sur moi-même, avec chaque année moins d'espace. Tout mon dos était en contact avec la paroi. C'était comme…

Axel soupira et chercha une comparaison.

- …comme être collé à du métal chauffé−

- Axel. Excusez-moi.

- Ne t'excuses pas. Je suis sorti et tu es mon prisonnier.

- Et… Comment… Comment m'avez-vous trouvé ?

Cette fois, le Roi lui sourit doucement.

- Ce ne sera pas agréable à entendre.

- Oh, vraiment ? Moins que le pire que j'ai entendu jusque là ?

- Je t'ai _traqué_.

Le roux passa une main dans ses cheveux. Ça faisait un moment que Roxas n'avait plus vu la danseuse en « chair et en os ».

- La toute première fois, c'est arrivé par hasard. Je suis entré dans l'esprit de quelqu'un, j'ai eu accès à toutes ses pensées. C'était un homme de la garde, sur Terre. J'étais curieux, je voulais découvrir jusqu'où je pouvais aller en étant dans sa tête.

- Jusqu'où êtes-vous allé ?

- Trop loin, je l'ai tué. Régulièrement il tombait dans une sorte de coma psychique, un jour, il ne s'en est pas réveillé. C'était il y a… Je ne sais pas, entre 5 et 10 ans.

Roxas hocha doucement la tête. Entre cinq et dix ans. Personne ne pouvait imaginer combien de temps s'écoule. Emprisonné dans le noir. Surtout autant de temps.

- J'ai réessayé avec un homme de ta garde. Il est mort beaucoup plus rapidement. Je ne devais pas faire ça en continu.

- Vous avez _tué_ mes _sujets_ ?

- Oui. J'ai essayé de l'éviter mais je voulais sortir au prix de toute raison. J'ai découvert qu'en intervenant par intermittence, je pouvais leur faire perdre les notions d'importance et de temps. Et puis je vous ai trouvé.

- Combien de temps cela a-t-il duré ?

- Je ne sais pas. Quelques mois. Un an peut-être.

Roxas tomba des nues. Un an ?... Pour lui… ça n'avait été que quelques jours.

- Je venais te voir quelques minutes tous les jours. J'avais accès à toutes tes pensées. Je sais à quel point tu t'ennuyais, à quel point elles se ressemblent toutes. A quel point tes servantes sont douées et adroites. Et à quel point les questions que tu te poses restent sans réponse.

- Vous avez violé mon intimité.

- Oui. Et sans hésiter.

Roxas ne sut plus comment regarder Axel. De tout le Royaume de la Terre, il était le seul à le vouloir auprès de lui. Et du monde entier, le seul à le connaître.

- (X : x : X) -

- C'est une _insulte_ !

- Ce n'est pas la question, répliqua Shiva.

- Oui, nous pourrons régler cela plus tard.

- Certainement pas !

- Mais comment être sûrs de la véracité de ces propos ?...

Un regard traversa Aqua Akvo. Puis un autre. Puis une salle entière la fixa.

- Ce sont les mots de notre Empereur, ses mots exacts, répondit-elle, et vous savez que je ne peux en apporter la preuve.

- Comme il est aisé de prétendre ce que l'on veut au nom d'un souverain absent.

- Les blessures d'Akvo parlent d'elles-mêmes, et nous savons tous ici que l'Empereur aurait certainement pris cette décision.

- Alors quoi ? Faut-il attendre ?! Combien de temps ?

- Le Roi de la Terre a éradiqué le clan Atlas, menacé la vie de Shiva, et vous voulez me faire croire qu'Akvo s'en est tiré sans une égratignure ?!

- Pardonnez-moi mon cher mais ce que vous ne semblez pas avoir relevé s'appelle une suite de brûlures caractérisées, du type que seuls ceux de la Terre sont capables de nous infliger.

Quelqu'un se racla la gorge :

- Là n'est pas la question. Aqua Akvo, ainsi que tout le clan Akvo, nous ont menti sur l'identité de ce d- cette dernière, pourquoi est-il inenvisageable qu'elle continue ?

- Mais _voyons cela plus tard_ ! Même si Akvo ment sur toute la ligne, nommer Shiva régent de l'Empereur, n'est-ce pas la chose à faire ?

- Je refuse de me soumettre à une autre autorité que celle de mon Empereur.

- Ces ordres viennent de l'Empereur, mon cher.

- A moins qu'Akvo ne mente. Vous êtes bien silencieux, Shiva.

On le regarda. Comme s'il avait réponse à tout.

- Je n'ai rien à dire de plus.

- Ah non ? Alors que l'on parle de vous nommer régent ? Comme c'est étrange.

- Je ne pense pas que nommer un régent à l'Empereur soit la bonne solution. Mais je ferai ce qu'il me commande.

- Oui, surtout s'il s'agit de prendre le pouvoir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Ceci est pour moi une alliance malsaine !

- Vous divaguez, les Shiva et les Akvo sont connus pour leurs mésententes.

- Et le Conseil du Ciel pour ses membres exclusivement masculins !

- Je demande une enquête sur Vayu Shiva.

- Mais enfin, il n'est pas temps de cela ! C'est la guerre qui se prépare, c'est la mort de nos soldats, peut-être la fureur du Roi, peut-être l'exécution de notre Empereur !

- Mais si nous ne pouvons pas compter sur le Conseil lui-même…

- Je suis d'accord !

- Assez !

Vayu se leva de son siège, retira sa toge et la jeta sur l'immense table du Conseil.

- Un enquête sera inutile et infructueuse. Puisque vous voulez nous conduire à notre perte, faîtes-le seuls.

Tout le monde se tut. Tout le monde le regarda sortir.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ? murmura-t-on avec désespoir.

- (X : x : X) -

- Axel… Je pense à quelque chose.

- J'en suis ravi pour toi.

- Vous avez dit avoir eu accès à toutes mes pensées.

- Oui.

- Mais pourtant, lorsque vous êtes sorti, vous m'avez demandé mon nom.

- Je ne le connaissais pas. C'est un souvenir, pas une pensée.

- Et mes épouses ?

Axel laissa un blanc étrange.

- Je savais qu'elles t'ennuyaient à longueur de temps mais pas… qui elles étaient.

- Comment cela se passe-t-il, sur Terre ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Les mariages.

- Oh… Le Roi ou la Reine−

- Une femme peut régner ?

- Ce n'est pas le cas, dans le Ciel ?

Roxas hésita, puis secoua tristement la tête. Si ça l'avait été, il n'aurait jamais été Empereur. Et ça n'aurait pas été pour lui déplaire.

- Donc, le Roi ou la Reine choisit son époux ou son épouse parmi le peuple. Il y a une cérémonie, une grande fête…

A nouveau il y eut un silence. Axel finit par poser son regard sur Roxas lui-même le fixait comme s'il avait une nouvelle question.

Ils venaient de passer quatre heures dans le silence le plus complet, assis chacun à un bout du lit. Axel lisait de façon disparate, déconcentré par la présence du blond, qui regardait le dessous des nuages par la baie vitrée. L'un de l'autre, ils étaient si proches. Il n'y avait qu'un mètre cinquante entre eux.

- Mais… N'importe qui dans parmi le peuple ?

- N'importe qui. L'amour fait loi, sur la Terre.

- C'est… C'est possible ?

- Pourquoi non ?

- Je ne sais pas, mais… L'amour a-t-il à voir avec la succession ?

- Qu'est-ce qui a à voir avec le fait de passer sa vie avec quelqu'un, sinon l'amour ?

- Et le sang, dans tout ça ?

- Sur Terre il est rouge feu pour tout le monde. Je ne savais pas que les Empereurs saignaient jaune.

- Ça semble si… simple.

- Ça l'est.

- Et quand le Roi aime un homme ?

Roxas soutint le regard d'Axel. Ou plutôt, Axel celui, ancré au fond de ses yeux, de Roxas.

- Il lui faut une descendance. Il y aura une infante. Ou un infant si la Reine aime une femme.

Incroyable. Ils avaient simplement pensé à tous les cas de figure comme si… Oui, comme si c'était une chose des plus simples. Ça semblait si facile, alors que dans le Ciel on vous pré-mariait à la naissance avec des adolescentes voire des jeunes femmes selon leur rang social.

Roxas ne cessa pas de vriller les yeux d'Axel, ni Axel d'observer rêveusement son regard acharné. Axel était le seul qui pouvait le regarder sans frémir de dégoût ou de dévotion. Axel était son égal, un souverain tout puissant. Axel était unique et si fragile. En fait, Axel avait besoin de lui, c'était pour ça qu'il le gardait ici, avec lui. Il avait besoin de Roxas. Pas de l'Empereur du Ciel. De Roxas.

- (X : x : X) -

Roxas ouvrit les yeux et regarda le plafond sombre. Une lumière diffuse pénétrait par la grande baie vitrée, comme si les rayons de lune qui faisaient, dans le Ciel, de la nuit un presque jour, parvenaient à forcer la Frontière et ses nuages épais, pour allumer leur pied. Ce n'était en rien comparable aux astres, mais pas moindre pour autant. C'était beau. C'était différent, tellement différent…

Roxas était allongé sous les draps du lit d'Axel. Axel aussi. Pas du même côté, ni dans le même sens, en fait, ils n'avaient pas bougé de l'après-midi, et lorsque l'un d'eux avait voulu se coucher, il l'avait simplement fait. Il y avait encore, en moyenne, un mètre de distance minimale entre eux. Roxas s'assit discrètement. Axel dormait. Comme un bébé. Avec un visage si apaisé. Axel dormait dans son lit. Pas sur la pierre, dans son lit. Et la danseuse…

Un bruissement d'étoffe attira l'attention du blond. Elle était là, entre les murs de la chambre, elle dansait sur cette place vide et immense qu'était la chambre du Roi. Elle dansait presque sans bruit. Elle était belle. Elle était paisible. Elle ressemblait tellement à Axel. Pas physiquement, mais il y avait tant de lui en elle. Ses cheveux d'encre se perdaient dans l'ombre gigantesque qu'elle projetait sur le mur, et les mèches rouges qui parfois s'y découpaient répondaient à celui de son kimono. Elle était tellement semblable à Axel. Elle était lui. Non, c'était lui qui était elle. Il l'avait faite. Et pourtant, Roxas ne ressentait aucune peur à la voir danser si proche de lui, à l'observer et à ce qu'elle lui lance parfois un regard, un sourire. Même s'il reconnaissait totalement Axel dans ces regards, ces sourires.

- Axel…

Elle cessa de danser, lentement, et se tourna vers lui, interrogative. Elle le détaillait avec tellement de douceur et de tristesse. Roxas tua sa pensée mais il aurait voulu, par orgueil sûrement, pour avoir matière à s'affirmer à lui, il aurait voulu qu'Axel le regarde ainsi.

Elle s'approcha. Roxas ne bougea pas. Il jeta un coup d'œil au Roi endormi. Il se sentait serein, et en fut surpris, mais laissa tout de même venir à lui la danseuse dans son kimono rouge éclatant. Elle lui sourit, un sourire navré, prit son visage dans ses mains. Roxas la laissa faire sans broncher, distrait, songeant à ce que c'était Axel qui rêvait, et qu'il rêvait de lui.

Il ne s'y était pas attendu, vraiment, pas du tout. Elle (Il) l'embrassa. Puis s'effaça entre deux silences. Axel, le véritable Axel, se retourna dans son sommeil, et soupira, un vague sourire attaché à sa bouche, tout comme l'étaient les yeux bleus de surprise de l'Empereur.

- (X : x : X) -

- Axel.

- Non…

- Si. Répondez-moi.

- Nooon…

- Vous ne savez même pas quelle est la question.

- Je sais que je veux dormir.

- Le jour est levé.

- Mais moi pas.

- Pourquoi une femme ?

Axel soupira. Roxas était assis et le voyait à présent, couché, roulé sous une couverture épaisse dont seule sa folle crinière rouge dépassait. Cette configuration était tellement étrange. Que le Roi ne se croie pas pardonné pour tout ce qu'il lui avait fait. Qu'il n'ose jamais. La chose s'expliquait simplement par le fait que là, immédiatement, Roxas n'avait pas envie de le couvrir de sa culpabilité à l'en étouffer. Il voulait savoir. Il voulait tant savoir, et savoir tant.

- Qui ? La praticienne ?

- La danseuse. Si c'est vous−

- C'est moi.

- …pourquoi une femme ?

Axel soupira derechef, et sa petite montagne bougea vaguement, comme s'il changeait de position. Non, Majesté. Vous ne vous rendormirez pas.

- C'est personnel.

- Oh, pitié. Vous avez remué ma tête pendant peut-être un an.

- Mais pas votre mémoire.

Au tour de l'Empereur de soupirer.

- Quand j'étais très jeune, on m'habillait comme une petite fille.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Axel explosa de rire. C'était une pratique courante, dans le Ciel, et pourtant, Roxas avait su, bizarrement, que ça semblerait incongru.

- En _fille_ ?

- En petite fille oui. Et on me faisait parader au sommet d'un char dans les rues les jours de fêtes saintes, comme une petite poupée.

- Comme c'est mignon, rit encore le roux, sans pour autant se tourner vers Roxas.

- A vous.

- Ça ne compense pas.

- Je ne sais pas comment on fait les enfants. A vous, cette fois.

Axel pouffa encore et Roxas lui en voulut pour ça.

- Et bien quand j'étais très jeune et qu'on m'a montré le corps décapité de ma sœur – demi-sœur, à vrai dire… – je me suis dit que ce bébé, qui était après tout autant que moi la descendance du Roi, ce bébé qu'on avait tué, aurait pu _être_ moi. Que si elle était née quelques années plus tôt, et moi plus tard, on lui aurait montré à _elle_ mon corps nouveau né et sans tête.

Roxas observa un silence respectueux le temps d'une minute. Mais il ne voyait pas le rapport.

- Donc cette danseuse, c'est−

- C'est l'image que je me suis faite de mon seul et unique véritable semblable, ma sœur assassinée.

Si seul. Si triste. Mais surtout si seul. Plus le temps passait et mieux Roxas imaginait cet enfant terrorisé et supplicié criant à l'aide en pensées, ce petit garçon trop jeune pour tout. Le calvaire atroce qu'ils avaient tous les deux subi injustement les rapprochait tellement, bien plus que ne l'aurait cru Roxas, et ce qu'il le veuille ou non. Axel aurait pu être lui, enlevé au cœur de sa maison, enfermé, torturé au-delà de la raison. Il aurait pu être Axel. Ils n'étaient pas que des égaux. Ils étaient des alter-ego.

- (X : x : X) -

- C'est pure folie.

Aqua Akvo toussa rauquement. Et cracha de l'eau.

- Nous n'en sommes plus là. J'ai vu l'Empereur de mes yeux. Il a maigri, il a été blessé, qui sait ce que lui fait subir le Roi au moment où nous parlons ?

- Il nous tuera tous les deux et sans la moindre difficulté.

- Mieux vaut nous que l'Empereur.

- Akvo. Votre dévotion vous honore mais une telle action ne servirait strictement à rien. A deux nous ne ferons j−

- Non. Non, pas à deux. Shiva, j'attaquerai je Roi de front, mais vous, non.

Vayu Shiva voulut protester, Akvo était une femme, une femme dont les graves blessures affaiblissaient considérablement les capacités…

Une femme qui comme lui était prête à tout pour la vie et la sécurité de l'Empereur.

- Je vous écoute.

- (X : x : X) -

C'était ainsi que ça devait se passer. C'était pour l'Empereur. Ils avaient attendu des jours et des jours, là, sur Terre, cachés dans la boue. Ils avaient attendu, tellement de temps, ils avaient trop chaud, le sol les brûlait et l'air les écrasait. Mais comment s'en soucier ? Ils avaient attendu là longtemps, eux deux seul, parce que rien n'était trop. Pas pour l'Empereur.

Akvo l'avait dit, parfois ils sortaient, seuls. C'était cela qu'ils avaient attendu. Comme le Roi était imprudent. Ils revirent légèrement leur plan, mais à peine. Dans le Ciel, les plus rapides avaient toujours été les Atlas. Ils ne seraient, même ainsi, vraiment pas trop de deux. Ils approchèrent lentement du Roi, de l'Empereur, couverts tous deux d'une poussière qui sur leur corps de vent et d'eau devenait boue. Le Roi et l'Empereur ne marchaient pas côte à côte. L'Empereur marchait un peu derrière.

Akvo suivit le plan. Elle les contourna, elle attaqua le Roi.

C'était le Roi meurtri d'un royaume plongé dans le chaos depuis vingt ans. Il n'avait rien. Aqua était armée, en armure, couverte de glace qui ne fond pas, pas même sur la Terre, tant elle est dure. Pourtant.

Le Roi se retourna et s'embrasa comme un nuage de méthane. Il était plus chaud, plus grand, plus compact que les autres. Il était plus fort, plus rapide, plus violent. Il était le Roi de la Terre, et son sang royal l'avait changé par nature. Aqua combattit de toute son âme. Elle était armée. En armure. Elle perdrait ce combat. Elle l'avait su depuis le début, elle qui avait eu l'occasion de subir, déjà, un fragment le la puissance du Roi.

Mais pendant ce temps, Shiva rejoignait l'Empereur. Pendant ce temps, il le guidait vers la Frontière. Pendant ce temps…

- AKVO !

Le Roi la toucha. Il la blessa à mort.

Ça, c'était prévu mais, non, pourquoi, Shiva, l'Empereur, pourquoi encore ici, qu'est-ce qui, pourquoi…

- Shiva…

Aqua cracha de l'eau. Beaucoup d'eau. Le toucher du Roi n'aurait pas été mortel, peut-être, si elle n'avait pas été blessée.

- Akvo !...

L'Empereur s'agenouilla à son côté. Elle voulut lui dire de ne pas faire ça, que c'était trop, beaucoup trop d'honneur, qu'elle ne le méritait pas, qu'il ne devait pas se salir. Mais elle cracha de l'eau, encore. Sa peau qui se craquelait doucement la faisait atrocement souffrir. Une longue plainte étouffa dans sa gorge qui bientôt fut trop sèche pour tout.

Aqua regarda Shiva. Il était mort. Le Roi s'acharnait sur les cendres mouillées de son cadavre. Il le jetait dans les airs, et Shiva s'effritait, comme du sable, ou tombait lourdement, comme de la boue. Mais le Roi ne revint pas vers elle, même après avoir fini de jouer furieusement, il ne revint pas vers eux, n'attaqua pas l'Empereur.

Aqua se redressa, s'appuya sur ses bras qui partaient en poussière et étrangla un cri de douleur avec l'eau de sa gorge désormais désertique.

_Sauvez-vous_, articula-t-elle en commençant à partir, à mourir, à abandonner ce corps terminé malgré elle.

- Qu'avez-vous fait ?

De l'eau coula des yeux d'Aqua.

- Akvo, Shiva et vous… Pourquoi ?

Elle ne respirait plus, elle était condamnée. Elle le regardait avec tellement de désespoir, tellement de mots passaient dans ses yeux. La guerre, le danger, l'échec, la douleur, la brûlure, la mort, la désolation, le regret, l'expiation, et tant d'autres. Et son Empereur pleurait. Il versait ses larmes sacrées pour elle. Elle força ses restes déchirés et se redressa, du moins le voulut.

_Sauvez-vous_, souffla-t-elle dans un soupir imaginaire.

- Pourquoi ? Ne put que répéter l'Empereur.

Mais pourquoi quoi ? N'était-ce pas à elle de s'interroger ? Pourquoi l'Empereur n'avait-il pas fui ?

_Votre Grâce…_

L'Empereur la toucha. L'Empereur passa ses bras autour d'elle. L'Empereur la serra contre lui. Et elle songea, elle réalisa… L'Empereur était si jeune. Comment avaient-il pu, tous, ne rien voir depuis tout ce temps ? L'Empereur était si jeune…

L'Empereur était si jeune…

- Non, supplia-t-il à la mort qui l'ignora comme elle ignorait tous les vivants.

Et Aqua Akvo tomba en poussière.

- Non, répéta Roxas au destin et à sa roue qui venait de balayer deux de ses sujets.

Axel reprit forme solide. Il avait brûlé rageusement ses vêtements. C'était la première fois qu'il tuait de ses propres mains. Roxas regarda Shiva. Non. C'était de la poussière. Il s'effondra sur lui-même, en larmes, dans un état qu'Axel aurait souhaité ne jamais voir, ou revoir.

- _Ils_ m'ont attaqué. _Ils_ ont essayé de vous libérer.

Axel regardait ses mains. Il les avait tués. Tous les deux.

- Je sais, soupira Roxas avec ce qui lui restait.

- Je ne suis pas le fautif. Je me suis défendu. J'ai édité une loi et _ils_ le savaient.

- …Je sais.

Axel le regarda, prostré sur le souvenir d'un cadavre, et la danseuse le regarda aussi, tous deux debout et immobiles, presque stupides. Roxas ne pleura bientôt plus, mais ne bougea pas pour autant, et ce fut comme si le Roi sentait, cette fois, la blessure qu'il venait à nouveau de lui infliger alors qu'il ne l'avait pas touché. Il les avait tués sous un accès de colère, parce qu'il les haïssait, parce qu'ils l'avaient attaqué, parce qu'ils avaient voulu lui prendre Roxas, parce qu'il se souvenait de leur essence maudite tatouée, glaciale à brûler, contre la sienne, mais surtout parce qu'ils avaient voulu le lui prendre…

- Je l'avais épargnée.

- Je sais.

- Parce que vous me l'aviez demandé.

- Axel… Je sais.

* * *

_Vous avez remarqué comme Axel a plusieurs fois vouvoyé Roxas ? Je vais bientôt en parler sur mon tumblr (/o/) mais en attendant, c'est volontaire, hein. Lalala._


	8. Intarissable

Note : _Je mérite tellement mille et une souffrances pour avoir mis tant de temps._

_Je me souviens, au chapitre 4, j'avais dit à quelqu'un "Oh, bah, je pense que Ciel et Terre, ce sera une dizaine de chapitre". Et bien. Oui. Une dizaine. Une dizaine exactement. Je suis entrain d'écrire le 9. Je vais y arriver (plus vite que le 8) !_

* * *

_**Immesurable**_

- …un _fruit_.

- Oui.

Silence. Roxas était assis sur le bord du lit et regardait la chose orange qu'Axel, en face de lui, tenait. Elle semblait douce, elle était vaguement sphérique, ou plutôt comme deux sphères écrasées l'une contre l'autre.

- Je n'en veux pas.

- Tu ne sais pas ce qu'on en fait.

Roxas aurait voulu rétorquer qu'il s'en moquait bien, qu'il ne voulait pas parler, qu'il voulait regarder le ciel – la Frontière – mais…

- Qu'en fait-on ? Soupira-t-il tristement.

- On le mange.

- On le…quoi ?

Axel lui sourit doucement, mais non sans une pointe verte de moquerie au fond des yeux et approcha la chose – le fruit – de sa bouche, puis…

…croqua. Et mâcha. Et avala. Roxas resta fixé sur sa bouche durant les quelques dix secondes que l'opération dut prendre.

- On le mange. Tu sembles bien perplexe, Empereur du Ciel.

Axel fit un pas, puis un autre, puis à nouveau un autre, et tendit le fruit à Roxas.

- Un abricot.

Roxas le prit. Sa main effleura celle d'Axel. Il le regarda en portant le fruit à sa bouche et imita ce qu'il venait de voir, y planta les dents. Et grimaça. La chair céda facilement, et le goût s'accrocha dans sa bouche, si fort, si net qu'il n'en bougea plus quelques secondes. Puis, doucement, il commença à mâcher. De l'eau coula du fruit, dans sa gorge, sur sa joue, et Axel suivit des yeux le chemin qu'une gouttelette traça sur sa peau.

- Alors ?

Roxas secoua la tête, estomaqué, grimaçant toujours.

- Qu'est-ce que…

- Est-ce que ça te plait ?

- Je ne sais pas, soupira l'Empereur.

Axel but des yeux son visage. Pendant quelques minutes il avait réussi à le distraire de sa pénible mélancolie, mais elle y revenait à présent. Il voulait le sortir de sa torpeur mentale, remettre ce feu glaçant au fond du bleu de ses yeux, arracher sa ténacité à qui la lui avait volée et la lui rendre. Il voulait le retrouver.

A tous les prix. Et à n'importe lequel.

- Que veux-tu que je fasse des restes ?

Roxas l'interrogea tristement de ses yeux vides.

- Il y a des restes ?

- Il y a de la poussière.

- Alors s'il vous plait, dispersez-la aux vents.

Axel soupira.

- Je veux te faire goûter autre chose.

Roxas soupira.

- Je n'ai… Je n'ai pas…

Le blond n'avait plus même d'argument à avancer. Il regarda Axel. Axel le fixait. Il avait une expression tellement nouvelle. Pas suppliante. Ni insistante. Entre les deux. Déterminée, peut-être. Le Roi se rapprochait, il le sentait. Pas physiquement. Peut-être justement en respectant désormais cette distance. Il se rapprochait de l'Empereur, avec des pas minuscules, et plus il était proche, plus il prenait de la place.

Non. Ce ne fut pas pour lui que Roxas accepta.

Le roux le conduisit dans les couloirs de métal et il marcha derrière lui, trois pas derrière.

- Axel.

- Oui ?

- Pourquoi dormez-vous dans votre lit ?

Axel soupira. Roxas entendit un sourire.

- Encore une question ?

- J'ai accepté de vous suivre, vous pouvez bien me répondre.

Un pas, un pas. Axel sourit de plus belle.

- C'est mon lit, il me semble.

- Je vous ai vu une nuit. Vous dormiez dehors, à même le _sol_.

- Encore une incongruité dans le Ciel, je parie.

- Pourquoi le faisiez-vous ?

- Pour la même raison que je marche pieds nus.

- Vous marchez encore pieds nus. Mais maintenant vous ne dormez plus à même le sol.

C'était ça. C'était ça qu'Axel aimait. C'était voir que Roxas, après tout ça, malgré tout ça, était toujours vivant. Et bien vivant.

- Tu es tellement curieux…

- Répondez-moi, Axel.

- Pourquoi me vouvoies-tu ?

- J'ai posé ma question le premier.

- Réponds à celle-ci et je réponds à la tienne.

Roxas hésita. Une raison lui venait mais elle était totalement hors propos, et ridicule.

- Je ne sais pas.

- Y a-t-il une seule personne que vous ayez jamais tutoyée ?

- …Non… Vous… Vous venez de dire « vous ».

Axel s'arrêta.

- Ah oui.

- Pourquoi ?

Ils étaient bien loin de la première question, à présent.

- Si je te le disais, tu ne me croirais pas.

- Laissez-moi en décider.

Axel se retourna à demi. Il avait le regard triste et malicieux à la fois, le genre de regard dans lequel on voudrait se perdre en contemplation.

- Crois-tu que nous en soyons là ?

Roxas avait sa réponse. Toutes ses réponses. Le Roi reprit la marche.

- Où allons-nous ?

- Aux cuisines.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

- Pourquoi crois-tu que je t'y emmène ?

Axel, de dos, avait une démarche superbe. Le savait-il seulement ?

- Pourquoi l'aviez-vous épargnée ? Reprit Roxas

- Par le sang du monde, auras-tu toujours une question à poser ?

- Sur vous, sans aucun doute.

- …Tu me l'avais demandé.

- Et c'est tout ?

- Ça me semble suffisant.

- Et si je demandais à regagner le Ciel ?

- Jamais.

- Pourquoi ? Si je le demandais, ne serait-ce pas suffisant ?

- Rien ne le serait, pour ça.

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce que la dernière Salamandre vit loin sous la peau du monde.

- …_Quoi_ ?

- Oublie ça, c'est un conte pour enfants.

- Mais _quel est_ le rapport ?

- Tu le saurais si tu connaissais le conte.

- Bien. Alors racontez-le-moi.

- Encore des exigences…

- En réalité, vous êtes bien paresseux.

Axel s'arrêta de nouveau. Et contre toutes les attentes de Roxas, il éclata de rire. Le blond le rattrapa et se plaça devant lui. Pour le voir, pour le regarder rire. Il était beau.

- Tu es bien proche, ponctua-t-il ainsi son éclat de rire.

Roxas recula d'un pas, sur ses gardes. Il était face à Axel. Trois pas les séparaient.

- Allons-y donc, à ces cuisines, sourit le Roi.

Ils reprirent la marche ensemble, sans heurt dans leurs mouvements.

- (X : x : X) -

- C'est un scandale ! C'est une honte !

- Parfaitement ! Comment rester sans réagir ?

- Mais _quelle_ réaction, mon cher ? Une guerre qui nous tuera tous ?

- Cessez de sous estimer notre Empire !

- Et vous le Royaume de la Terre !

- Il ne s'agit plus d'estimer. Le Roi a tué deux membres de notre Conseil, et retient l'Empereur. Il est de notre devoir de−

- L'Empereur nous a clairement fait comprendre que nous devions attendre son retour !

- Quel retour ?! Par le Ciel et la Frontière, mais qu'est-ce qui vous rend si naïf ?!

- Par ailleurs, la véracité de cet ordre est tout à fait discutable.

- De plus, il était question de nommer Shiva régent ! Et il est mort !

- Et que voulez-vous faire ? Partir en croisade à l'aveuglette, sur un territoire hostile, et fumant de chaleur ?

- Si c'est la peur qui vous étouffe, vous couvrez de honte ce Conseil et le nom de notre Empereur !

- Et vous, de bêtise !

- Pardon ?!

- Je suis d'accord. A quoi bon libérer l'Empereur si c'est pour le ramener à un Empire de coton brûlé ?

- Et pourquoi ne pas chercher à vaincre, aussi ?

- Oui ! Partons donc en nous voilant la face !

- Cette discussion ne mène à rien.

- _Vous_ nous donnez perdant, mais la Terre est privée de Roi depuis vingt ans, et il n'est qu'un enfant traumatisé !

- Un enfant traumatisé qui a arraché l'Empereur jusqu'à son palais !

- Raison de plus pour partir l'abattre avant qu'il ne le tue ! Comment osez-vous atténuer calvaire de notre souverain ?

- Son armée est faible et mal organisée !

- Son peuple entier est une armée prête à se battre à feu et à mort depuis précisément vingt ans ! Le notre ne compte que des reliquats de guerriers et des politiciens !

- De quel droit ?! De quel droit osez-vous !

- …Ajournons cette séance, par pitié. Avant d'en venir aux mains.

- Ce n'est que reculer pour mieux sauter ! Nous finirons par avoir gain de cause.

- (X : x : X) -

Les cuisiniers et cuisinières regardaient Axel. Leurs yeux se posaient sur lui, le chef cuisinier le regardait même dans les yeux. Roxas en restait figé de stupeur. Il y avait des sourires et des échanges, des blagues – qu'il ne comprenait pas – des rires, des tapes amicales. _Amicales_. Tout semblait si facile. Tout était si chaleureux. Il ne savait pas trop où donner de la tête. Il y avait des sons qu'il n'avait jamais entendus, des odeurs qu'il n'avait jamais humées. Axel était tout près de lui. Ils auraient presque pu se toucher, en tendant tous les deux un bras. D'ailleurs, Axel le regardait. Il le fixait. Il le détaillait, buvait ses expressions de surprise et d'émerveillement mêlés avec une sorte de sourire soulagé. Il le fit parler avec presque toutes les personnes présentes, et il y avait un malaise évident, mais c'était une expérience qui émerveilla l'Empereur. Les servantes, loin dans le Ciel, ne devaient pas même le regarder. Poser les yeux sur l'Empereur, pour un roturier, était un crime, passible d'emprisonnement. Il y avait des écoles dans lesquelles on apprenait aux habilleuses à être craintives, à avoir le regard fuyant. C'était ça, la culture de Roxas. Et, ô blasphème, il préférait celle de la Terre.

Après un certain temps et beaucoup de paroles, Roxas fut invité à prendre place à une énorme table ovale, hors des cuisines, constituée d'un pied d'arabesques métalliques enchevêtrées, et au plateau de verre épais. Axel, assis à côté de lui à une distance d'environ un mètre cinquante, avait une chaise semblable au pied de la table – et à beaucoup de choses dans l'architecture de cette citadelle. Mais Roxas était assis sur un siège en bois. On apporta bientôt des plateaux chargés d'objets fumants ou non et qui ressemblaient à ceux qu'on avait décrit à l'Empereur comme de la nourriture. Une fois seuls, Axel se laissa aller à l'observer, avec un sourire au coin des lèvres et de grands yeux curieux.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? Lui demanda le blond.

- Oh, mais rien.

- Vous ne mangez pas.

Le Roi attrapa quelque chose sur l'un des plateaux et le jeta dans sa bouche avec désinvolture, sans cesser de sourire ni de le fixer.

- Quelle est donc cette histoire de salamandre ?

Le roux pouffa, avala puis répondit en riant :

- Une comptine qu'on chante et murmure aux enfants pour les border.

Il s'attendait plus ou moins à ce que Roxas réclame encore, mais non. Rien ne vint, il attendait simplement fixant à son tour Axel. Réclamer, il n'en avait pas besoin, il savait que ça allait venir.

Et le Roi dévorait ça des yeux.

Et l'Empereur ne détournait pas les siens.

Et deux couleurs se rencontraient. S'étaient-ils seulement déjà regardés simplement, ainsi, juste pour observer l'autre ? Tous les deux étaient calmes. Il existait un « tous les deux ». Axel sourit, avec une sorte de douceur ravie.

- On ne me l'a pas racontée depuis 20 ans, aussi ma version n'est pas forcément fidèle.

A nouveau, l'Empereur ne répondit rien, attendant calmement, sans douter que la suite viendrait. Axel attrapa autre chose – un autre fruit probablement – et invita d'un geste Roxas à faire de même.

- Il était une fois, à la surface du monde, un peuple qui n'avait qu'une seule forme, une forme solide, et qui maîtrisait la foudre et le métal. Ils étaient longs comme les veines du monde et fins comme des courants d'air. Du bout du nez jusqu'à la pointe de la queue, ils étaient couverts d'écailles faites en métal noir et brillant. Et pourtant, ils ne pouvaient pas entrer dans les veines du monde. Ils ne survivaient pas aux températures. Il s'agissait des Salamandre. Et quand quelqu'un allait demander à une Salamandre pourquoi elles vivaient sur la Terre malgré ce handicap, invariablement la Salamandre répondait : « _Parce que la première Salamandre vivait entre la Terre et le Ciel, loin au dessus de la peau du monde._ »

Axel fit une pause dans son récit, le temps d'avaler quelque chose de brun, pourvu d'une croûte brune dure et craquante cachant une matière molle, claire et aérée. Roxas en prit un morceau aussi, curieux, et grimaça un peu.

- Seulement les Salamandres n'étaient pas en peuple uni. Il y avait beaucoup de guerres, beaucoup de morts. L'un des principaux châtiments était le bain dans le sang du monde. Il fallait traverser une veine et ressortir vivant.

Nouvelle pause, pour jauger la réaction du blond. Celui-ci eut une grimace :

- C'est monstrueux.

- C'est une vielle comptine. Aucune Salamandre ne survivait à cela.

- Et personne parmi ceux de la Terre ne leur venait en aide ?

- Pas dans l'histoire. Aucune Salamandre, donc. Jusqu'à l'une d'elle. Elle était plus grande que les autres, plus rapide, et plus sage. On la somma de traverser, et elle traversa. Elle ressortit de l'autre côté, sans le moindre dommage.

- Mais que racontez-vous aux enfants.

- La guerre se poursuivait, et cette grande Salamandre survivait à chacune de ses exécutions. Lorsqu'on lui demandait pourquoi, elle répondait : « _Parce que la seconde Salamandre marchait sur la peau du monde._ »

- Qui était la seconde Salamandre ?

- Le peuple tout entier, c'était une métaphore. La guerre continua à détruire cette seconde Salamandre, lentement et sûrement, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus que la grande, celle qui survivait à chacune de ses morts. Et lorsqu'on lui demanda pourquoi elle n'avait rien fait, pourquoi elle avait laissé son peuple s'exterminer alors qu'elle, avait survécu, elle répondit…

Axel soupira, laissant son auditoire d'une personne dans le suspens. Roxas tenait un aliment dans la main mais ne bougeait pas, attendant la fin de l'histoire avec trop d'attention pour faire autre chose.

- …« _Parce que la dernière Salamandre vivra loin sous la peau du monde._ » et elle se jeta dans un fleuve de lave pour rejoindre le cœur.

L'Empereur resta coi un long moment, méditant sur cette chute. Finalement il soupira :

- Je n'ai rien compris.

Et Axel rit de bon cœur.

- Ça parle d'évolution.

- N'est-ce pas un peu complexe pour des enfants ?

- Pas plus qu'une couronne sur la tête et un empire à diriger, à mon avis.

Roxas soupira, et attrapa un fruit – un abricot. Il avait goûté plusieurs choses, du bout des lèvres, et en revenait à ça, car c'était plus doux que je reste.

- Donc… Les Salamandres s'enfoncent dans la Terre, c'est ça ?

- Oui. La première ne pouvait – probablement – pas supporter la chaleur. La seconde, pas la lave, et la troisième…

- Alors pourquoi cette étrange réponse, tout à l'heure, puisqu'il n'y a toujours aucun rapport ?

Axel sourit un peu plus.

- C'était une réponse qui revenait sans cesse. Ça s'est inscrit dans le langage, pour signifier à quelqu'un qu'on n'a pas envie de répondre à ses questions lancinantes.

- Charmant.

- N'est-ce pas ?

Roxas lui décocha un regard agacé, qui laissa la place à une longue absence de mots. Axel patienta pourtant en silence. Il attendait que l'Empereur parle à nouveau, supposant qu'il ne se tairait pas plus de dix minutes.

- N'y a-t-il pas d'autres comptines ? Finit-il par demander, comme prévu.

Le Roi haussa les épaules avec nonchalance, ne tentant même pas de masquer son sourire satisfait.

- Si, certainement, mais je ne les connais pas. Je ne lisais pas les livres de contes, lorsque je gagnais la bibliothèque.

- Hum…

Roxas éventrait plus qu'il n'ingérait sa nourriture, triturant la chair molle et humide du fruit. Il se redressa soudain.

- N'est-ce pas douloureux ?

- Quoi donc ?

- Ça – (il désigna les restes orangeâtres de l'abricot devant lui) – lorsque vous en mangez. Ça contient de l'eau.

- En quantité infime. Il est dangereux pour la santé d'en abuser, et ce n'est pas mon cas. Je suis ravi que tu t'en inquiètes.

Roxas s'adossa à son siège, campé sur ses positions.

- Je ne m'inquiète pas.

- Tu sembles inquiet.

- Vous m'avez vouvoyé, tout à l'heure.

Et le roux éclata de rire.

- Encore ? Que tu es buté !

- Contentez-vous de me répondre.

- Je croyais que cette question t'avait lassé.

- Je veux vous l'entendre dire.

Le visage d'Axel prit une expression exaspérée que Roxas ne lui avait encore jamais vue. Quel enfant, celui-là ! Qui exaspérait qui, ici ?

- Ne croyez pas que vous allez vous en tirer à ce compte.

- Je n'ai que des rudiments de protocole, tu sais ?

- Hilarant.

Tous deux se dévisageaient, sans détour, et pourtant les yeux de Roxas semblaient toujours gris, fatigués, inintéressés, comme s'il agissait ainsi par dépit, par ennui.

- Pourquoi l'avez-vous fait ? Soupira-t-il justement.

Axel l'imita, posant son menton dans sa main pour le regarder fixement. Mais il ne répondit pas, presque déçu que Roxas n'exige pas qu'il le fasse. Celui-ci se contenta de soutenir son regard, immobile, seulement parce que c'était plus intéressant que de scruter la nourriture.

- Je voudrais vous demander de m'accompagner.

Le Roi haussa les sourcils.

- Où donc ?

- Je l'ignore encore, nous choisirons quand nous y serons le lieu qui convient le mieux pour ça.

- Pour quoi ?

La bouche de Roxas se tordit en un rictus que le roux regretta d'avoir vu, un premier sourire déformé par le chagrin, l'amertume. Oh, oui. Ils étaient plus semblables que n'importe qui d'autre.

- Pour éparpiller les cendres d'Aqua Akvo.

Roxas ne le regardait plus – ses yeux se perdaient dans le gris à nouveau, comme ils l'avaient fait depuis la mort des deux conseillers. Axel aurait bien voulu les maudire d'être descendus, de l'avoir forcé à appliquer sa sentence, de les avoir exécutés tous les deux. Surtout elle, qu'il avait épargnée, qui était revenue se faire tuer. On aurait dit que ça avait été son petit plaisir, de couvrir le Roi de monstruosité. De l'accabler de culpabilité. Il tendit une main vers le blond, posée sur la table, comme l'aurait fait quelqu'un qui voulait prendre dans la sienne celle de l'autre. Mais ils étaient trop loin pour ça.

- Roxas…

- Je sais.

- Allons donc. Tu sais ?

- Je sais que vous l'aviez épargnée, parce que je vous l'avais demandé.

Axel aurait bien aimé répondre quelque chose qui l'aurait sorti de sa gêne, mais rien ne vint.

- J'accepte. Je t'accompagnerai.

- (X : x : X) -

- Voilà une idée des plus stupides.

- Je suis d'accord. Pourquoi ne pas parier notre avenir à la roulette puisque nous en sommes là ?

- Voyez-vous plutôt d'autres solutions ? Les débats de donnent rien.

- Oui, puisque les méthodes civilisées prennent du temps, revenons-en à l'âge mêlé !

- Comme vous y allez ! Il ne s'agit pas de regarder les étoiles et de nous en remettre à leur jugement.

- Mais oui, allons. Un vote n'a rien de non civilisé.

- Tous les votes menés par les conseillers doivent être réussis à l'unanimité.

- Dans ce cas là, pourquoi faire un vote ?

- Et nous sommes en temps de crise !

- De crise ? De débâcle ! La réelle bonne chose à faire aurait été de nommer Shiva régent !

- Le pauvre est mort, à présent.

- Et c'est à nous qu'il incombe de le venger ! De sauver notre Empereur !

- Vous divaguez…

- Pardon ?!

- Mais qu'allons-nous décider durant ce vote ?

- Ça me parait évident, pourtant.

- Ah oui ?

- Nous décideront de notre action.

- C'est ridicule. Vous pensez encore que quelqu'un vous suivra dans cette folie suicidaire ?

- Parfaitement ! Et elle n'aura rien de suicidaire quand tout le monde y prendra part.

- Je n'ai rien contre. Peut-être qu'avec la preuve tangible que personne ne désire lancer une offensive tout ce qu'il y a de plus vaine, risquer la vie de l'Empereur et la fureur du Roi – qui, rappelons-le, connait un moyen de traverser la Frontière et ne nous laisse en paix que parce que nous nous tenons de notre côté – vous fera taire enfin.

- Vous êtes un couard !

- Et qui prendrait part au dépouillage ?

Il y eut un silence.

- Les servantes de l'Empereur.

- Les _servantes_ ?!

- Nous parlons de celles de l'Empereur. Elles connaissent la littérature et les mathématiques, rien à voir avec celles qui font le ménage chez vous.

- Je suis d'accord, prenons les servantes de l'Empereur.

- Allons, mais nous parlons de servantes ! Elles n'ont en aucun cas à être en rapport avec des affaires du Conseil !

- Vous l'avez dit pourtant. Nous sommes en crise. Nous pataugeons dans le chaos, la débâcle. Nous allons voter pour la guerre ou la paix, pour l'Empereur ou un trône vide. Alors oui. Prenons les servantes au dépouillage. Ce n'est que si peu en comparaison de toute l'absurdité du reste que je m'étonne même que vous protestiez contre ça.

- …Bien. Ainsi soit-il.


End file.
